


To Find Your Home

by Grimnosh



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, very minor pokemon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnosh/pseuds/Grimnosh
Summary: OK this is my first story here so wish me luck.SummaryWormverse gets a visitor from an (extremly) alternate universe.... an OC based loosely on an anthro Eevee from an ancient time who's race can switch between types at will and are able to trigger. Her abilities are not limited like in pokemon and are used more realistically and also more limited (in general can only use abilities that are from the same type (ie in fire form can only use fire based attacks). Will Brockton Bay survive?Not sure overall how things will work as I am making this up as I go along, cannon is a bit shot and has no Endbringer/Scion involvement. Probably. Timeline is more or less working beyond that. Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

It was night at Brockton Bay, moonlit but cloudy. There was an alley there, in the Docks, a dead end like many others. Sown with trash, walls tagged with gang signs, with a few rats gnawing on the garbage scattered about. And a part of it was becoming darker.

_Le'shar was running down one of the corridors of the Maker's castle having been cut off from the rest of the group that had snuck in. They had split up with half to raise the gate and the rest splitting up in twos and threes to do as much damage as possible. The gate had been opened and Le'shar's group had been successful, wrecking many of the Maker's creations and killing a number of the Maker's M'kar guards. Le'shar had been with two others until they were caught in a crossway by the guards and her allies killed._

The alley was quiet at this time of night, with none of the homeless or gangbangers around. The darkend corner was quickly becoming more blackened, shapes and what little color there was fading from sight if there was someone there to see it.

_Le'shar had been lucky so far, taking only a few minor cuts from the M'kar's weapons, her chain mail protecting her and she had felled the last guard with her iron sword. She was doing well and if she survived would gain a good amount of glory, despite her young age. She even had learned her cloudfire gift in one of the rooms where they had wrecked some of the Maker's metal creations.... even though that may have been a mistake as after they had left there was a rumble and the castle had started to shake._

The corner in the alley became darker and darker until there was nothing but pitch black, seemingly more an absence of light rather then mere blackness.

_Le'shar suspected her luck had run out as she was too far from the main gate when the castle started shaking again. She wasn't going to make it as parts of the ceiling started to colapse. She saw a portion of the roof in the corridor fall and block the way she was going. With no choice she tugged open a door and stopped._

The alley suddenly had a breeze gusting from the darkness, a tinkling of sound, like glass shards falling to the floor. The virmin fled the alley as fast as thier paws could make them go.

_It was an odd sight, what looked like seven metal circles placed touching outer edge to inner edge upright on a metal dais with blue glowing runes aligned at the top and lower left and right sides. It stood perhaps ten feet high, each ring about three inches wide.There was... a darkness that somehow shone in the space of the circles. She heard more of the corridor colapse and hesitated. She had heard of doorways that lead to different places, months or more of travel between them in many legends. As rock started to block the doorway out she reminded herself that she was a Wanderer, with no Tribe nor family to return to. She would not get her glory here, the passage out to the army besiging the Maker blocked, so she stepped onto the dias.... and the darkness suddenly surged out to envelope her._

The darkness suddenly vanished, a body lying on the ground. Le'shar groaned as she shifted. Where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Le'shar rose to her knees and suddenly felt her stomach seize up. She bent over and threw up on the ground heaving several times. Moments passed after she had stopped, waiting while she fought off a sudden spell of dizziness. She unsteadly got to her feet and leaned against one of the walls with her eyes closed. After a minute or two she felt better, opened her eyes and looked around.

She was prehaps around four feet tall, with light blue fur, blue eyes, a catlike muzzle with a triangular nose and dark blue hair reaching to her shoulders. She had foxlike ears and a slim tail with a dark blue diamond shaped fluff at the end.

She looked down and saw no sign of her sword and realized her armor was also missing. Surprisingly the padding and leather undercoat were still there and a quick check showed that she had no metal items on her ranging from the dagger she had strapped to her leg to the coins she had in the pouch at her waist.

" Damn" she said. She had liked that sword, not only was it sharp and well balanced it had also once been the prized possession of her tribe's elder and one of the few things she had left from her tribe. She looked at her hands noting the claws at the end of her fingers. At least she had something to fight with, even if it wasn't much. 

She frowned and concentrated, a white mist suddenly appearing in her hand, condensing into a small chunk of ice. She put it into her mouth waited for it to melt, swirled it around in her mouth then spit it out to rinse away the taste of bile lingering there. She then created another to quinch her thirst. She smiled and thought "Ha, one with frost's gift will never die of thirst". She then thought and concentrated, feeling herself shift, shrinking a bit in height while gaining in bulk. 

Looking at her hands, she saw that her fur had changed color to vivid orange, while her hair and tail had brightened to yellow while puffing out and a bushy yellow mane grew around her shoulders and under her neck. Her ears had grown longer and sharper at the tips while her eyes had darkened to black. A bit of focus brought a flare of flames in her hands.

Again some concentration and she felt another shift, growing taller and leaner, her fur becoming spiky and bright yellow while her mane faded to white, her eyes brightening to a deep purple. Her tail had shrunk to half its lenght, the fur losing its bushyness while becoming spiky. A flicker of golden energy arced between her fingers as she looked on.

She shifted back to her frost form, and created another chunk of ice. Popping it into her mouth, she said "Well I may not have any weapons, but I have my gifts so I am not helpless". She looked down and began rubbing her fingers along a large sharp tooth knotted on a cord around her wrist as she whispered "And if I find an Uwratha prehaps I still have my 'Blessings'." 

"But... where is everyone? I cannot feel them. I... where are they?" Le'shar started to breathe faster, panic rising. She closed her eyes. She tensed her mind, reached out and _FEALT_. Nothing. She opened her eyes and fell back against the wall and whispered "Where are they?" All her life she could feel members of her race, from her family to her tribe, to others of different tribes she had met and those rare outlanders who had become one with a tribe. Even after the... after she became a Wanderer crossing the Mountains alone, she could feel them, far away but there. "I... I must truly be very far from the Mountains. Where am I?"

Looking around she examined the wall she was leaning on. Touching the stone-like pieces, she marveled that every one was not only smooth but also the same size from the bottom to the top, which was high above her... then looked again. It was the same with the other wall on the other side. And the same with the next building she saw. And what looked like the ones beyond. She shuddered, thinking of the tales she had heard, of how some Sorcerers would build some things to such exact perfection to power thier spells... What manner of magics were needed for so much to have to be so alike? 

With a bit of unease she crept outwards to the open end of the alley, hoping to find out where she was and how far away she was from the mountains of her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Le'shar crept out of the alley's entrance, thinking how this place was so different from the mountains where she was from. The mountains were cooler and smelled crisp and vibrant. Here... she could smell water, foul with the stench of aging fish and mold, let alone what else was rotting in the alley. 

She could see the moon, a few hours until dawn. With three ways to go she turned left toward what looked like a huge tower in the distance. It was unlike the towers she knew of in the mountains, with windows seemingly so large and lit compared to its size. If there was someone who led here, surely they would be there.

And the buildings around her! Made with materials so similar to each other and what looked like glass in every window, even with many broken. Each placed so perfectly from each other, it was incredible. The sheer cost, let alone the time to make one such building let alone so many that were so alike.

In all the tales and legends she had heard from the elder, the shaman and the wanderers who had spent time with the tribe there was nothing that even hinted at anyplace like this.

After walking for a couple of minutes she saw someone. Not very well, as it was dark, but she could make them out standing outside a run down building, two stories high with many of the windows boarded up, a glowing red ember near thier hand which would be raised to thier head every few heartbeats.

'May as well ask the people here where I am and prehaps ask if there is something I can do to earn a few coins' Le'shar thought as she started walking towards the person. Nearing them, they raised a tubelike object in thier hand at her. 

"El shera dona mar" 1 Le'shar said as a bright white light appeared from the end of the tube reaching out and revealing her. The fighure seemed surprised and stayed still for a moment then turned, opened the door and ran into the building yelling "Cape! Cape!" Le'shar looked at the open door for a moment,shrugged, then walked in after the person.

"Vara?"2 The room was lit from an open doorway into another room where she could hear the other person running and opening another door. Following she noted how filthy the place was with trash and broken furniture in the corners. In the third room she caught up with the one she was following finally seeing what it looked like. He(?) was tall, easily 5 and a half feet and thin, wearing threadbare and tattered clothing. He was pointing at her as a particularly short pink skinned, scrawny male with hair was so thin he might as well be hairless, his large eyes heavy-lidded with dark circles beneath them, with skinny limbs and a bulging pot-belly. And yet he had trash, bits of broken furniture, and other garbage quickly flowing over and covering his body which was growing thicker by the moment.

"What have we here?" He said coming toward Le'sha who replied "Vara, ronna esra onre fewatha el est" 3 then suddenly reaching out his arm which stretched to grab her by the neck choking her and bringing her to him, her claws scraping at his hand struggling to breath as stepped back into the room. Striding to a nearby table covered with bags of powders, some of which were open, he reached down, scooped up a handful then brought it to her face and blew it into her face as he relaxed his grip though still holding her. Le'shar couldn't avoid breathing it in and started sneezing and coughing. "Ha! You'll like this stuff" he said. Then his eyes widened as she shifted, her fur turned from light blue to vivid orange, her hair and tail turing yellow and puffing out while a puffy yellow mane grew around her neck and shoulders.

She growled and a burst of fire flashed from her hands into his chest and arms as he screamed, dropping her to the ground. He turned and ran with bits of flaming pieces falling from his body to the ground smashing through a door as three other people in shabby clothing turned to her from two other tables loaded down with more powders, strange small stones piled in what looked like plates made of paper, glass jars and other containers made of unknown materials filled with different liquids and empty containers scattered around the floor. They yelled and reached for metal things at thier waists or on the tables.

Le'shar was having none of that as she unleashed a cone of flames towards them from the floor, the people screaming and running out the door that the other had broken down as she got to her feet. She saw that the ceiling had caught fire and the globs of burning debris were starting to spred.

'Flame's Gift makes me immune to fire, but I cannot breathe smoke and I can be crushed by burning timbers as well as anyone else can be.' Le'shar thought as she covered her face running out the other door. 'Time for me to go.' 

As Le'shar left the building she thought to herself that was dangerous, they could have been____.

She shook her head as she used her arms to lift herself partway from the ground, flames lighting the area as the building burned. It was a moment or two before she heard the crackle of flames as she got to her feet realizing that something must have exploded knocking her down and shattering what few windows that were unbroken. Looking around and seeing no one, she ran off into the darkness.

1 I mean you no harm  
2 Hello?  
3 Hello, could you tell me where I am?


	4. Chapter 4

Le'shar ran for about five minutes then saw something with flashing red and white lights and the sound of some unknown beast wailing coming towards her. She looked around then ducked behind some large bushes and watched as a metal wagon pass her by with some humanoids clinging on it. A second one passed by followed by a much smaller one, this one black and white. Amazingly there was no sign of any beasts pulling them.

Once they passed and were some distance away she came out of the bush and started running again. After another twenty minutes she slowed down, feeling a dull ache in her body. 'I need to rest and recover some essence' she thought to herself. I used too much with those... outcasts and at the Maker's castle.

Looking around she went to a nearby building that looked in better condition then the others. Checking the walls she jumpped and used her claws to help dig in and quickly climbed to the top where the roof looked to be solid. There was a small hut on the roof, with a single metal door that was locked. Sitting down behind the hut she opened a pouch and removed a chunk of dried meat. She ate it and created a piece of ice then put it in her mouth to melt. Curling up she went to sleep.

She woke several times to the sound of the metal wagons passing by then again as dawn broke. Streatching she took off her two pouches and a larger bag she had tied to her belt to check and see what she had left. After a few minutes she found that she had around 12 feet of rope, a bone needle and a small ball of corse thread, a wooden bowl and spoon, some chunks of dried meat and seven hard biscuits. If she was generous it might be enough food for a day.

'I will have to hunt as soon as possible.' Finally taking a moment she looked from the top of the building she was on and was surprised to see how far the city spread with the biggest lake she had ever seen to the North. She saw the streets filling with more of the metal wagons in many different colors and saw many of the people she had seen before, more people then she had ever seen before in a singe place, many so differnt from each other, in what clothes they wore, the color of the fur on thier heads, even thier skins were diffrent with some pale, others darker, and some shades inbetween. There were different wagons too, some smaller, some larger, even a few with only two wheels. 

Truely this must be a Maker's city with all the creations that a Maker would fashion.... which could mean danger as Makers were often unfriendly to strangers. It was strange though to see so many of a Maker's creations in the hands of so many. Such things took time to build and most given as a sign of the Maker's favor to thier followers. For them to be so commonplace....

Deciding that it would probably be safer to scout at night she curled up and did her best to rest. No one came up to the roof even though she heard several people enter the building and doing things that made different noises for several hours before leaving.

She ate and drank about mid day then again after night fell. About an hour after she climbed down and began to look around searching for an individual to try and talk to. As well as looking for something to hunt to replinish her supplies. As she rested during the day she saw many birds though most were small. She saw no signs of larger animals but didn't expect them in the city. There were signs of smaller beasts though here and there.

Walking along the street she headed to where the area was in better shape though she stayed in the shadows looking for someone alone. She then smelled meat being cooked and following the scent to a large building with several people in it that she could see through the windows. Le'shar would have gone in but she had no money to buy anything. She circled around the building looking for a way in that she wouldn't be seen from. 

At the rear of the building she found a large metal box with the scent of meat coming from within. While it didn't smell fresh it probably ment that they didn't care about it and she could scavenge some food. Looking at the box she saw that the top was split in two and there was a small sliding section on the side. She was too short to reach the top and the side was locked. Concentraing she created a hammer made of ice and channeling her power into it she swung at the lock.

__________________________________________________________________

Clockblocker, Aegis and Kid Win were on late night patrol going down the market to the beach and back to PRT HQ. Kid Win said over the radio "Ready to swing over to the beach?" "Works for me" Clockblocker said. A few minute's walk later there was a loud blang. "What was that? That didn't sound like a gunshot" Clockbloacker said. Another blang. "That sounded like its from over there" Aegis said pointing towards the alley behind Fugly Bob's. "Lets check it out. Quietly." With Aegis flying and Kid Win on his hoverboard only Clockblocker had to watch his feet to avoid making any noise inbetween blangs. 

The lighting was poor but they could see someone by the dumpster. She was short and raised a glinting hammer and swung for the side with her hands softly glowing. Blang! Aegis made a quick hand motion and all three pulled out flash lights. With his empty left hand Aegis counted down from three and they all clicked thier lights on directed at the figure. The figure swung around bathed in light and held out her left hand to ward off the suddden light. She stood about 4 feet tall was dressed in brown cloth with leather plates, had light blue fur, shoulder length dark blue hair, a muzzle, a slender tail with a dark tip, and animalistic ears. Suddenly she dropped the hammer which shattered when it hit the ground and ran off. 

"Hey!" Aegis yelled as she ran toward the wall at the end of the alley where she jumped up and started to quickly climb up and over it. Aegis and Kid Win quickly flew up to the top of the wall as Aegis used his radio. "Aegis to Console, have spotted unknown cape near Fugly Bob's. Cape is about four feet tall, young, probably female, brown clothes, light blue fur, dark blue shoulder length hair, beastal features, was beating on the dumpster behind otherwise does not seem to have commited any crimes but has fled. Permision to pursue?"

"Console to Ward partol, pursuit is denied. Wait for backup to arrive, ETA 15 minutes." Aegis and Kid Win flew back to Clockblocker who was examining the remains of what she threw down. "Ice?" Clockblocker said holding a chunk of the hammerhead while looking at the dents in the service door of the dumpster. "How the heck was she able to hit the door and not have it break into a million pieces on the first swing?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday morning at the end of Christmas break and if one was flying above Brockton Bay and were looking in the right direction they would see a young blonde girl in a skirt covered in wavy, swooping lines alternating between white and forest green, panels of body armor, and a green visor stepping though a warped circle on one roof of a building to appear on another headed toward the PRT HQ for an early morning meeting. 'It is too early' thought Vista 'but the guys came across some new cape last night according to the emergency message on my Ward phone. A Changer or Case 53 and they want us all there to be briefed, especially how to interact with Case 53s as they usually had amnesia.' She shuddered thinking of what it would be like to awaken in a strange city with no memories of how they got there or who they were.

A few more buildings warped past and she was near the Boardwalk when she heard a loud crackle and saw a flash of golden light that blew away the shadows cast by the morning sun in an alley nearby followed by a wordless shout a moment after. A bit of spacial shaping and a step and she was there on one of the roofs looking down into the blind L shaped ally. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a figure in the middle of the alley facing the end, hands clinched in front of it, eyes closed and head bowed. 

It was a cape. It had to be the one the meeting was about, as the cape looked like no one she had heard of, standing over four feet in hight, lean with spiky bright yellow fur covering her head, arms and short tail, a spiky white mane around her neck and shoulders wearing a brown shirt and leggings. She looked... frustrated. Missy knew that pose all too well, frustrated that something hadn't gone the way she had wanted, angry, maybe angry enough to cry. Looking ahead of the figure she saw three blackened patches of ground, small bundles and mounds smoking in the air. The unknown cape's arms flopped to its side as it went to the closest patch, knelt down, and started to pick up, look at, then toss aside the smoking bundles. Then it stopped with one, brought it to its mouth and started gnawing on it.

Missy realized that the bundles were probably rats... and the cape was probably a Case 53 instead of a Changer and who was hungry enough to eat anything. She stood up, looked around, smiled and warped space. A step to another building streets away then another to be in front of a door that she opened and ran through.

__________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar was _hungry_. She had fled from the iron box that had food in it and hid from the ones who had surprised her. After a couple of hours cowering behind a bush in front of a wall she had crept out and began hunting for something, anything to eat. And in her good fortune she had come across a lot of small creatures trapped in a closed area after dawn had broken. She had shifted to her Cloudfire form as it was her newest and least powerful form and had unleashed the weakest blast she could at the beasts.

It... didn't work as she had hoped. She howled, eyes closed, fists clenched. She had... she had burnt them, burnt them down to the bone. She sniffled. How could anyone respect her as a warrior if she couldn't feed herself? It had felt like the weakest of her power, using the least of her essence! Why? Why was it so hard here? Was it because she was alone? Without her parents? *sniffle* Without her Tribe? *sniffle* She.... she was alone now. There was nothing she could do about it. As much as she desired otherwise she was here, not in the Mountains. She was a Wanderer now and that was the way it was, not the way she wished it to be. 

She dropped her hands to her sides, breathed deeply, calming herself and walked to the closest carcasses, kneeling down and started to pick through the remains searching for anything edible, tossing aside flashfried bodies until she saw a hardened crisp of meat on one, bringing it to her mouth and began chewing on it. It wasn't pleasent, burnt and tough, bits of melted fur clinging on it, covered in ashes. 

Le'shar gagged it down, throwing the chewed away bones and searched for more, the chunk not anywhere near enough to sate her. Behind her a plink echoed several times as she stood spinning toward the sound to see an empty jar of some white material skitter against a wall, the way out of the blocked end of the alley now holding a figure a little shorter then her. It was wearing green and white, with blond fur on its head with a green half helm covering part of its head. It had a white bag held in one hand and a large white cup in the other. She looked young, younger then she was. "Hello" Vista said and smiled. "You look hungry and I have something better then rats here."

_____________________________________________________________________________

'Good, the Case 53 was still there' Vista thought to herself, after she warped back to the roof overlooking the alley. It was great that Fred's Fried Chicken always opened early every day and they had some food hot from the fryer on hand that she had bought. Warping space to step down into the alley she accidently kicked aside a plastic bottle that caused the Case 53 to stand up turning around toward her. Vista smiled and said "Hello, you look hungry and I have something better then rats here." The Case 53 snarled something she couldn't understand, stepped back and crouched down, spreading out her arms and fingers her claws looking sharp while looking around.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight." Vista said thinking this might have been a mistake. The cape said something else. 'Maybe she wasn't a Case 53 after all. Maybe she was something a biotinker made, some animal or person that had been experimented on or...' Missy grabbed ahold of her imagination and calmed down. She was wearing clothes and had not attacked. Yet. She probably was a Case 53. Probably. 'Don't look her in the eyes, she might see it as a challenge' she thought to herself. The cape said something again, looking more nervous.

"Let me put this down" Vista said and carefully put down the bag and cup. She lifted out two styrofoam containers out of the bag, set them on the ground and opened them up, the smell of hot food spreading out. She then removed the lid of the cup and set it aside. Then she walked backward from the items while watching the cape and stopping at the wall of the alley leading out. 

The cape was in turn watching her and the food, looking from one to the other. When Missy had walked back to the wall she crept up to the containers and watching Vista she reached in and lifted out a fired chicken strip and put a piece into her mouth and started chewing, her eyes closing in bliss. She opened them up and took another bite from the piece in her hand, chewing quickly and reaching down with her free hand, grabbing another piece.

____________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar took a step back crouched down and spread out her arms and fingers, looking for a way to escape. She snarled "I don't want to fight, but I will if I must". 'Damn it, I don't need this' she thought. She was hungry and feeling weak and did not need a fight which would drain her of more essence. She was low enough as is!

The youngling said something she did not understand. Le'shar tried a different tactic and said in the language of the M'kar " I don't know the words you are saying." The youngling said something then put the cup and bag down. She then took out two white boxes from the bag put them on the ground and opened them, the scent of food causing Le'shar to swallow, then she removed the lid to the cup, stood up and backed away to the end of the alley.

Le'shar looked at the youngling then at the food, then back to the youngling. She slowly moved to the food and while watching the youngling she reached into one of the boxes and took a strip of what smelled like meat, golden brown and warm. She lifted it to her mouth and bit into it, her sharp teeth slicing through soft warm flesh, the taste of unknown herbs and spices along with the rich taste of freshly cooked meat causing her to close her eyes at how good it was, of how hungery she was. She opened her eyes, took another bite of food and reached into the box for another piece. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Johnny was ready. He was ready to send a message to that joker at Hadley's that screwing around with the Empire Eighty-Eight's 'taxes' was a really bad idea. Krieg however had pointed out that a direct hit on Hadley's would be counterproductive as they would have to shut down and repair making collection a little harder. And it was a really bad idea to not listen to Krieg when he said something. The clothing store right next to Hadley's on the other hand... well they weren't paying the E88. Yet. And it was owned by some Jewish guy right? So a little "demonstration" about what happens when you cross the E88 happening there was a good way to send a message. Two messages really. So Johnny got his crew together, Adam, Kane, and Steve and worked out what to do. It was a simple plan, get in the car with a couple of AKs and a Molotov, drive past shooting up the store and throwing the firebomb. Do it early and all you get is some property damage instead of possibly hurting or killing some people. Not that killing was really a bad thing but it tended to bring a little too much heat down. So shoot up the place and get the hell out of there. Simple. Easy. No problem.

______________________________________________________________________________

Vista pulled out her civilian phone and started recording the new cape and then pulled out her Wards phone. Using the speed dial she called the ENE PRT HQ and held it to her ear. "This is Vista, I need to be connected to Console". A moment later a PTR officer answered "This is Console, go ahead Vista." "I found a new cape probably the Case 53 from last night. I got some food for her which she is wolfing down right now, so she will be here for a little bit. She doesn't seem to understand English but I will try and keep her from leaving until someone gets here. We are in the alley behind Hadley's Jewelry on Jefferson and..." 

She heard a car engine rev up and the sound of gunfire start, glass shattering, and a soft "whooph". A blue car sped past the alley's entrance, the front and back passenger side windows open, a white man in both windows wearing a mask holding automatic rifles of some kind firing away at the building next to Hadley's a third man's torso above the roof of the car on the driver's side back seat, one hand below the roof holding on, the other empty. 

Vista felt something hit her chest, like a mule's kick and was suddenly on her back looking up into the sky, her phones skittering away on the pavement. As her sight darkened, she could hear the PRT Officer from her Wards phone "Vista what is going on?" "Vista respond." "Vista respond please.""If you can hear me back up will be there in ten minutes" "Vista?" As her sight blacked out she could hear no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Ye'shar had huddled down when the loud noises started which had sounded like many of the weapons a Maker would create being firing one right after the other if one had dozens of them loaded and ready, and looked up at the youngling to see her spin and fall to the ground. She got up and ran to the youngling to see what had happened and to see if she could help.

The youngling was hurt with a hole in her shirt over her chest bleeding red. Le'shar tore the youngling's skirt and some of her own leggings into strips for bandages to stop the bleeding. She gathered up what was left of the food and put it into the large sack at her belt. After that she then climbed to the roof with the unconscious youngling over her shoulder then she run and jumped roof to roof for almost an hour until she had reached her lair an abandoned building she had found to the North, near an area with many strange paths which had been lined with very long iron bars placed upon large squared wooden logs. There were a few very large wagons on some of them which looked like they rode on the iron bars, some of which arrived and left at different times, put the youngling down and made her as comfortable as she could. 

Once that was done she shifted to her Flame form and started a fire using some wooden boards she broke off of one of a almost a score of what looked like small wooden floors that could be picked up and moved. There were several others with some things piled on them ranging from what looked like boxes made from some form of parchment, old and molded, to large tubes of rusted iron. 

After that she had left the youngling roof hopping East where she had seen an open air market. She needed some things and was going to have to take them from there hopefully without hurting someone. She was lucky and had quickly spotted what was needed from the roof of a building overlooking a number of stalls once she got there. Jumping down next to one she had grabbed a large pot from it then ran to another stall a few steps away taking up a folded up blanket and a couple of very thin white blankets blankets that were wrapped up in a clear form of paper. As the people from the stalls and some of the customers around her started to move toward her she put down the pot and raised one of her hands to the sky and unleashed a blast of flame which made everyone back away from her. She put the thin blankets into the pot then shoved the thicker blanket on top forcing it to hold them down. 

She looked around at the shopkeepers and customers some of whom where holding up thier hands toward her making sure they kept thier distance. She bowed her head and said "Had I some coins I would trade with you for these, yet I do not and my need is great for I have one who is badly hurt in my care." and picked up the pot. She tied a length of rope from one handle to the other and slipped it over her shoulder and head then ran to the wall and swiftly climbed up to the roof and ran back to her lair.

The youngling was still unconscious when she had returned and she got to work setting the pot over the fire, changing to her Frost form filling it with ice. Set took out the healing herbs and using a knife make of ice she begain cutting them up and putting them into the pot after the ice melted and begain to boil. She torn one of the thin blankets into strips putting some into the pot and checked on the youngling. Removing the blood soaked bandages she saw the glint of metal in the wound. 'That has to come out' she thought. Focusing she brought an arua of cold to her left hand and held it over the wound numbing it, then created another ice knife she cut into the wound to widen it. She then created a pair of icicles to reach in and remove the metal object, a bent and battered piece the size of a small stone and set it aside. She used her wooden bowl and spoon to take some of the water from the pot and blowing on it to cool she poured it into the wound. Once satisified that enough had filled and covered the wound she used her needle and thread to stitch it closed then wrapped the wound with the bandages that had been soaking in the pot.

'That will have to do for now' she thought as she covered the youngling with the thick blanket and curled up with her by the fire. 'I will need more herbs though and will have to look for them on the marrow. Some more food will also be needed as what is left will barely be enough for the night.'


	7. Chapter 7

The situation at the PRT HQ was grim. The morning briefing had been pushed back until that evening as Armsmaster had been called out to Hadley's with Miss Militia after instructing the Wards not to leave base until they returned. With Miss Militia, Velocity and the Wards Armsmaster started the meeting.

"So far this is what we know" said Armsmaster, pushing a button on the table in the conference room activating a large computer screen on the wall which lit up and began playing a video of a blue humanoid figure in brown clothing holding what looked to be a large hammer next to a dumpster where she dropped the hammer and ran off. "Last night at 10:28 Aegis, Clockblocker, and Kid Win encountered an unknown parahuman on patrol, currently codenamed 'Ice Cube', behind Fugly's Burgers. She may be either a Changer or a Case 53. She was apparently using a hammer made of ice trying to force open the service door to the dumpster which had been recently kept locked by a new city ordinance. After the encounter we sent all of you an emergency message for a briefing this morning."

"At approximately 7:15 Vista was on her way to the PRT HQ for the briefing when she encountered another parahuman." Another button was pushed and the video clicked off to be replaced by another showing a humanoid with yellow fur on one knee eating something it had picked out of two styrafoam containers that were on the ground. "Codenamed 'Live Wire'. Missy took this video with her civilian phone and contacted PRT HQ with her Wards phone." Pushing a third button he played back the recording of her phone call. "Meirav's Bridalware was shot up with what looks like AK-47s and there was a fire in front of the shop which was too far from the building to do any damage. We do not know who did the attack or why although there is a good probability of it being gang related. For safety's sake at that time we could not allow you to leave the base in case someone was targeting PRT personel, Wards in perticular. Missy's phones were found in the alley along with a puddle of blood, DNA testing showed it was hers. There was no sign of Live Wire. There were a number of dead rats deeper in the alley which on examination showed signs of being heavily electrocuted."

Pushing another button changed the screen to a new video, which was a little unfocused, to a third humanoid with red fur putting down a cooking pot then raise her hand to the sky and unleashed a burst of flames. "At approximately 9:40 a third cape, codenamed 'Hot Shot', jumped down into the Lord's Market and stole a cooking pot, a blanket, and two bed sheets. She climbed one of the buildings and apparently fled West. She said something before she left but no one was able to record what she said nor was anyone able to understand it."

"So far there has been no sign of Missy at any hospitals nor any messages or demands. Three new capes appearing in less then 12 hours is unusual and worrying especially as they seem to be Case 53s, but group triggers are not unkown. Given that they all were wearing brown clothing it is possible that we are dealing with a Changer instead of three capes but each seems to have a different ability so it is unlikely. Dragon and New Wave have been contacted and have been asked for assistance. Dragon has agreed to help by sending one of her Dragon suits and a dozen drones which will be here in the morning and New Wave will help with patrols. Any questions?"

Aegis asked "Are we going to be searching for Missy and the new capes?" "Yes" said Armsmaster "when Dragon arrives we will plan out multiple patrols with drone support to search as efficently as possible. You do have school so you will be doing patrols during the afternoon until evening. Protectorate and PRT members will be patroling all day. You will be patroling in 3 member groups with a PRT officer on console. New Wave will be assisting with thier own patrol routes."

Clockblocker said "Do we know what the new capes are able to do if they become hostile?" Armsmaster replied "Ice Cube apparently made the hammer she had and somehow kept it from breaking while she used it, so she may be a Shaker/Striker or minor ice Tinker. The dents she left on the dumpster indicate that she is likely a Brute and the speed which she ran and climbed would make her a low level Mover as well. Live Wire seems to be an electric Blaster and probably Shaker, fairly strong considering the damage to the bodies of the rats and the burn marks on the ground showing how much of an area she hit. Hot Shot is a fire Blaster and as seen a minor Mover. We did contact the PRT's Think Tank for any information they could get with the videos. Unfortunately the Thinkers were unable to figure anything out about them and the precogs for some reason were unable to see them with thier powers."

"Any other questions?" asked Armsmaster. When no one answered he said "Alright get some rest, its going to be a busy day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure I like this chapter, but I am unable to see why. May rewrite later if I can figure out a better way to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning and Le'shar was worried. The youngling hadn't woken yet and it had been more then a day from when she had been injured. Thankfully she was healing quickly from the herbs her wound scabbing over with the edges turning pink and healthy. But to not wake after so long... it was worrying indeed. To make matters worse she was almost out of her healing herbs with just enough for tonight. And she needed more food for both herself and the youngling. 

She didn't want to leave the youngling again but there just wasn't any choice. To the South she had seen an area that seemed to be fairly wooded in the city with no signs of a home hidden in it that she had passed by while looking for a lair. Hopefully she could find some herbs growing there to replace what she had used and maybe hunt something for dinner... if she could trust her gifts to kill it without ruining it.

It didn't take too long to get to the place and start searching. The place was.... different from what she had expected. There was no signs of prey to hunt but there were wooden tables and benches in several places with an iron fire pit near them. Some strange alters were there too, made of wood and iron in many different shapes. One of the strangest was made of iron tubes, two pairs connected at an angle with another longer tube at the top with pairs of iron chains dangling down from it the bottom ends connected by thick bands of some smooth material she did not know... Prehaps this was a place to worship the Gods here?

Yet something felt... familiar. Like she could... She stopped, closed her eyes and took a breath. She _FEALT_. And changed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Taylor was walking to school through the park. It was a detour but she needed the time. The Trio had been cutting back from thier bullying before Christmas break. Maybe they finally had enough? Maybe they were bored of giving her hell after so long? Maybe what was that?

Taylor looked around and saw her next to a bush gathering green berries from a vine putting them into a small bag. She was short, between 4 feet to 4 and a half feet tall, wearing a brown shirt and pants with a brown leather chestpiece and what looked like wide leather bracers on her arms. She had light tan fur over most of her body, turning light brown at her hands and feet with light green hair on her head, catlike ears, a muzzle, and a long tail which looked to be at least two and a half feet in length. Surprisingly her ears and tail were green and looked much like a long leaf from some plant. She had turned toward her and was watching her with hazelnut eyes with what looked like curiosity. Then she started walking toward her.

"Umm... hello?" Taylor said. The cape said something that Taylor did not understand. "I'm sorry I don't understand you." The cape looked at her and frowned then she smiled showing a pair of fangs. She opened her bag looked in and pulled out two berries from her pouch, one freshly picked the other wrinkled and dried. After showing them she then pointed to the vine and put them back in the bag. She then pulled out a small dried bell shaped flower that was reddish-brown and cocker her head to the side. Taylor looked at ot and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know that flower." The cape frowned and put away the flower and pulled out another dried flower, this one white and shaped a bit like a trumpet. "Oh" Taylor said smiling. "I have seen that at Winslow." She pointed in the direction of the school. The cape looked looked where she was pointing and smiled. She then gave a slight bow to Taylor, put the white flower into the bag and took out the first flower. She then closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, turned and walked away, going deeper into the park.

Taylor watched her leave. "No one would ever believe this happened." She looked at her watch. "Shit, I'm going to be late." She hurried off to school.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar finally tracked down a sweet bell plant. Fortunately one was all she needed, they were uncommon and hard to cultivate even for the few tribes that tended orchards in the windswept valleys of the Mountains, but prepared right they were very good at healing wounds. She looked at the sun. It had been nearly two hours and she needed more of the White Dawn flower. Hopefully the young one was right and the plant she needed was near. She walked out of the park into an alley then climbed to the roof of a nearby building and headed off in the direction of 'Winslow'.

After about 15 minutes she was staring down at the front of a very large building with a trimmed grass medow that had many bushes and plants scattered around it. And right by the building there were rows of flowers, some of which looked like what she needed. There were also a fair number of beings around the place, most in the strange wagons that many used here. Looking around she realized it would be easier if she collected some of the plants on the West side of the building, which had some bushes between it and the road. A quick run and jump from some roofs got her to the side where she climbed down into an alley and then rushed across the street when there was no one driving down it and into the cover behind a large bush. She realized she wouldn't be completely out of sight but she could gather up what she needed in a realitively short time so she ran to the corner and checked the plant. Just what she needed. She pulled out her sack and used her claws to pick off the blooms. And stopped looking up to a open window above her from which she heard screams. It sounded like the youth she had talked to earlier.

She hesitated then dropped the bag and dug into the wall with her claws. She climbed up to the window and looked in while smelling a foul stench. There were several youths in a corridor lined with small metal doors crowded around a wall. She could hear banging on a metal plate and someone pleading while another answered her. This would not do. She raised her leg and kicked at the center of the window shattering the wood and glass and leaped in. Every head turned toward her as she landed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sophia had been enjoying herself watching Emma talking to Taylor after they had shoved her into her locker. Filling it with used tampons and letting it rot over the break was a stroke of genius. Hebert was such a wimp, she had to be reminded where she belonged in life.  
Then there was the sound of glass breaking and she and the others turned to look at the window. And stared at who had leaped in. A cape. Like the three others that had been talked about in the briefing yesterday, but tan and green instead of blue, yellow, or orange.  
"Who is that?" said Emma. "A cape" said Sophia. "A dangerous cape. Everyone get out of here!" She yelled. Putting words to action she pushed Emma and Madison as the others followed down the hallway slipping her Wards phone out and hitting dial "Here" she grabbed Emma and whispered into her ear while sliding the phone into her hand "tell them to come here now, unknown cat cape attacking. I'll keep her busy." She ran off down the hallways to get to her stash.

______________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar watched as the youths all ran then walked over to the small door that had a vile smelling liquid dripping out from under it. It truely smelled foul to Le'shar's sensitive nose, but under the stench she was sure she could smell the youth that had helped her. She wedged her claws into the crack between the door frame trying to get enough of a grip to pull. After a moment she leveraged enough to get a better grip and bent the top corner down and saw the youth inside. Snarling she reset her grip and with a hard wrench she ripped the door from its hinges catching the youth as she spilled out and laying her gently on the ground the poor youth covered in filth, her hands cut and bleeding. The youth just lay there her eyes open yet she was unresponsive. Le'shar could see her chest move as she breathed so she knew she was alive.

What should she do? She had the youngling at her lair and it was a handful already taking care of her. She could.... wait. She _FEALT_. This gift... she could heal. She knew she could. But how? Drawing on her essence she _FEALT_ and _PUSHED_. A green glow flared around her and faded. No. Not like that. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then something small and hard hit her back.

She stood spinning around and saw a female youth wearing a heavy black cloak and skintight black bodysuit with black-painted metal kneepads, gauntlets, two belts and a black-painted mask showing the shape of a woman's face with a stern expression at the end of the corridor. The youth held a crossbow in her hands and had a smaller one holstered at her hip. She smiled. "That should put you down" she said. 

Le'shar reached around and gripped the bolt pulling it out easily from her back feeling the flesh close as it was removed and a strange numbness that faded almost immediately. She held it up in front of her looking at the odd tip which had a few drops of liquid that was not blood on its tip then bringing it to her nose and sniffing at it. Then casually snapped it in half with her thumb and hand tossing the broken bolt aside. Then she _PULLED_ on her essence feeling it gather in her hands and with a slash of her arms hurled a pair of large knifelike green leaves at her opponent who dodged to the side while the leaves buried themselves more then half thier length into the stone wall. 

The youth cocked her crossbow as she moved and fired a bolt back hitting Le'shar in her leg with a slight twitching of her muscles. Le'shar growled and _PULLED_ filling one hand with energy and thrust it out where it condensed into four shorter and thicker leaves that sped toward the youth who tried to dodge and seemed surprised as they changed direction to follow her. She shifted to a wispy transparent gray shadow as the leaves passed through her into the wall then shifted back cocking her crossbow.

Le'shar charged forward, green energy filling her hand and deftly spun to the left avoiding another bolt as she got close to the youth and slashed high as the energy became a burst of small leaves which scoured the paint from the metal doors and ripped the stone from the wall where the doors were not as the youth ducked dropping her crossbow and punched her in the gut forcing her to step back. The youth followed up with a right cross to her jaw. "Ha! You're nothing but a weakling like-" The impact of her backhand smashing into her mask cut off her remark and sent her stumbling into the wall where she started to crumple to the ground. Le'shar was quicker though and grabbed the front of her bodysuit and slammed her back against the wall. And again. And a third time. She lifted the youth's cracked mask to her face and growled. Then felt a sharp pain and shock in her gut as the youth rammed a handful of bolts into it. 

Le'shar yipped but did not let go of her opponent, instead swinging her left fist into the youth's temple half knocking her mask off and causing her to go limp. She growled again and feeling no responce from the youth dropped her to the ground. She ripped the bolts from her stomach and leg _PULLING_ on her essence to close her wounds. There were two more of the odd tipped bolts like the first that had hit her, three sharp broadheaded bolts and a pair of bolts that had two small points on them. She dropped them to the ground and looked at the fallen youth, using her foot to roll her onto her back. She smiled and knelt down stripping off one the youth's belts and removing a pair of sheathed small knives the youth had. She slid the sheathes onto the belt then cinched it around her waist and looked down at her crossbow and frowned. "Damned Maker's weapon" she snarled bringing her foot down on it hard, shattering the stock. She reached down and pulled the smaller one out of its holster and smashed the bow against the wall breaking it and dropped the remains. Then she went back to the fallen youth that had helped her earlier that morning.

Le'shar _FEALT_ and _PULLED_ and _PUSHED_ eight more times feeling the energy flow into herself. She snarled and tried again feeling weaker as she pulled upon and used her essence. The familiar feel of the energy flowed into her and then through her hands into the fallen youth. Success! She looked at the wounds on the youth's hands as they started to slowly close and grinned.

"Stop!" a voice yelled. Le'shar looked down the corridor and saw three figures running towards her. A male in what looked like blue and silver Maker's plate armor with some form of pole arm, another male in a a red costume with racing stripes down either side and two stripes meeting in a 'V' on his chest and a female with dark hair and olive skinned wearing a blue, red and white scarf with a matching sash around her waist and a green shirt and pants wielding a strangely shaped club that seemed more metal then wood.

"Assaulting a Ward is a criminal offense. If you surrender now and tell us where Vista and your friends are we may show leniency to you" the armored figure said pointing his weapon toward her. Le'shar snarled. She had used much essence and three on one odds were rarely favorable when one of the three was a Maker and herself so drained. She turned to run to the window and stumbled, a sharp pain in her right arm where a small dart appeared with a sudden twitching and seizing of her muscles. Ignoring the pain of her muscles she grabbed the dart ripping it out and throwing it aside and leapt to the still of the window and jumped down to the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Go and tag her Velocity. Militia check on the civilian, I've got Stalker." Armsmaster said moving to the fallen cape. "Right" said the red costumed hero as he entered his Breaker state and ran down the hall and stairs to the front doors of the school.

Robin had to leave his breaker state to open the door and reentered his breaker state after he opened it and ran to the West side of the school. Rounding the corner he saw the strange new cape moving toward the street holding a open leather bag in one hand and a plant with white flowers in the other, apparently she had pulled it out of the flower bed as it still had its roots and was going to stuff it into the bag. It was rediculous! Four capes, all of them Case 53s, all of them catlike. What were the odds really? Fire, ice, and electricity for three of them. What was this one able to do?

He took out the small tracker Armsmaster had given him and looked at the catlike cape as he appoached her. Dragon was moving some drones this way from the search that she was doing in the Docks to try and follow her. If he could figure out a place to plant the tracker on her, it would be much easier to find them and Vista. As he came near her he figured the bag would be the best place to put the tracker... a car honked as she turned to him her eyes going wide. That wasn't right as he looked around, everyone moving as normal. He looked back at the cape seeing her rushing at him, head tucked down by her shoulder as she rammed into his chest knocking him down, the tracker spinning away from his hands. He lay on the ground as she raised her green glowing hands hearing a faint creaking as dozens of vines suddenly wrapped around his body and limbs growing longer and thicker as the seconds passed. She turned and ran off jumping onto the top of a car then to a van and a long leap catching the edge of the roof of a store across the street. She hauled herself to the top, looked back, turned, and was out of his sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Armsmaster, Velocity, and Miss Militia were in a confrence room with Director Piggot at the PRT HQ.

"What happened?" Director Piggot said. It had been bad for the past two days. Four new unknown Case 53s, Vista kidnapped, Shadow Stalker arrested for violating her parole by possessing lethal ammunition and the shitstorm that was the locker incident with Taylor Hebert just waiting to explode... not to mention the year and a half of bullying by the former Ward. "How did Sophia manage to get away with this..." words failed her.

"Both the school and her handler are at fault for sweeping everything under the rug." Said Armsmaster. "We have confiscated her cell phones and checked them, she didn't delete her emails..." He shook his head. "As for her handler she is currently waiting for you in Interrogation Room 5." 

"Velocity? You should have been able to put the tracker on her. Explain" "I don't know. One moment I'm in my breaker state and the next I'm not, then she's bodychecking me I'm down and well I'm being held down by thick vines" said Robin. "I don't know how long I would have been kept down until Armsmaster cut me free."

Emily sighed. "How is the situation with Taylor Hebert doing?" "Currently she is in Brockton General Hospital with her father. She does not know Sopia's identity and is currently in the recovery wing. Unfortunately there was no way to get an MRI scan done as the machine they have is not working. We could ask New Wave to have Panacea to check on her when she can get a chance." said Miss Militia.

"And this new cape?" "Codenamed Petal. She is a Brute, at least 3 maybe 4. Blaster possibly 2 to 4, with according to Shadow Stalker, direct and homing shots. Analysis of the leaves embedded in the walls show no difference from a normal leaf and have no explaination of how they punched into stone. Shaker 3 at least. Mover 1, possibly Thinker 1 or 2. Unknown healing ability she used both herself and Miss Hebert with some form of green energy." said Armsmaster.

Miss Militia looked at Armsmaster "I know its most likely that they are a group trigger but is it possible that they are some form of constructs made by a biotinker? I mean, well looking at them they do not seem very old, early to mid teens. And while people have heard them talking no one understands what they have said." "Gods I hope not" Emily paled and said. "I don't want another Ellsburg_" A high pitched note sounded from the console's communication pad. 

"Armsmaster, I have found Ice Cube with a young female likely to be Vista in the Train Graveyard. Ice Cube is sitting next to her and is holding a knife in her hand" said Dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

Le'shar held a knife in one hand as she sat next to the youngling who lay on the ground covered in a blanket while holding the youngling's hand. She had spent her essence trying to heal her, what little she had left. 'Why was it that healing took so much more then her other gifts' she wondered then put it out of her mind.

She could do this. She could try to join the youngling with the Soul of the Tribe. It might heal her. It might.... or it might kill her. She... she could do it. She brought the knife to Vista's hand and hesitated. 

Should she? If she lived would the youngling be happy? Would she accept the gifts and.. and the curse that came with joining the Soul of the Tribe if one was not already of the Tribe? Would the youngling hate her? For not giving her the choice, even if it ment her death? Would she even die without it? She hadn't woken yet and... and yet...

Le'shar thought back to her past. 

_She was barely a youngling, just turning 50. Standing a mere two and a half feet tall, with dark brown fur. The Tribe had camped near a village of Tel'Arquis and the Eldar said they would stay for a few years. For her. She would learn with the Tel'Arquis, a folk who were friendly with most races. Somewhat shorter then most of her Tribe, most were stocky and strong, with green fur over most of thier bodies and yellow fur covering thier bellies. They were good with working the land, skilled hunters of beasts and tending crops of wheat , fruits, and vegetables. Her Tribe would stay and trade, working metal for the warriors and teaching some of the younglings and youths herbs and the healing arts. As they have done for all thier travels across the Mountains._

_She would learn, to make her parents proud. She promised she would._

_She was taught how to hunt, the way the Tel'Arquis did. She learned how to skin her kills, to butcher it, to make use of all of the beast so not to offend its spirit by wasting what its life and its death gave her. She learned how to weave cloth and wicker, to tan hide and leather, to stitch and sew. And when she was not learning she made friends with the younglings. Teqis, Arvah, Yulash, Little Jahan, and others. And then..._

_Five years. It wasn't very long. Her friends had started to grow taller. And she was leaving. She didn't want to but her Tribe... "We will be back, Le'shar" said the Elder. "We must go for now, but we will be back. You DO want your Gift of Frost yes?" She nodded. "Then we must go North and while there gather iron. But we will be back."_

_And they did come back. Twelve years later, true, but iron did not mine itself and it still needed to be smelted. She had gained the Gift of Frost and had needed to learn to use it too. And while gathering iron they had made her weapons and taught her how to use them as well._

_Life was not safe even for her Tribe skilled and liked as they were. Beasts were dangerous and there were some races whom all hated and feared. So she learned how to fight and to use her Gift._

_When they returned... So much had changed. All her friends had gown much taller. Even Little Jahan was more then twice as tall and three times as heavy as she was. Some like Teqis and Yulash had become mates. She had even held Yulash's baby when they had returned and a few months later aided the midwife with Nashin's birth, fetching water and cutting the cord the child had._

_They had stayed for eight years this time. She had played with other younglings and made more friends. She also trained with her older friends and helped them with thier duties as most were now grown hunters and warriors. Yet...she was still a youngling. So small compared to the friends she had when she had first come here._

__

__

_The Tribe went East this time to a Mountain that smoked from its peak and was given the Gift of Fire. More time spent to learn how to use it as she also trained with her weapons and the Tribe gathered things here that were harder to find elsewhere, from sharp black shiny rocks to herbs and other things. They returned to the Tel'Arquis village after eight years._

_Her friends had become taller and stronger. Thier children had grown taller then her as well, even the ones she had once held and had changed the swaddling that had covered them. And thier parents had become older with grey growing in thier hair. And she was still a youngling._

_She... she was disturbed. She asked the Elder if the Tel'Arquis or the Tribe were cursed. He said he would tell her later that night._

_That night... The Elder told her that all of the Tribes were long lived compared to all of the other races. That none had died of old age, which claimed everyone else if they were lucky enough to become elders of thier villages or towns. That only those outsiders of the other races who joined with the Soul of the Tribe were as long lived. He told her that only those who truely wished to join with the Soul of the Tribe with the blessings of the one who wanted them to join could do so. Anyone else would die. He even showed her the ritual that allowed an outsider to join with the Soul of the Tribe. What chants to say, how deep to cut with the knife, both on her and himself._

_She could save her friends. She would._

_They... they didn't want to be saved. They thanked her for the honor, but would not accept. The Elder found her later that night in her family's hut crying. She accused him of knowning that her friends would not accept and he did not deny it. He sat down and told her that only the members of the Tribe could allow outsiders to join the Soul... an outsider who had joined the Soul could not do so. And an outsider who joined the Soul would see the same things she had, friends and family being born, growing old... and dieing. And unlike her they could do nothing about it._

_"I envy them little Le'shar. I envy them because we are born of the Tribe and they are not. We are long lived for what the First Ones did so long ago in service to the Life Bringer. We can offer others what we have, but they... they can choose to accept. And most do not. We cannot force them to. You are watching your friends live and eventually they will die. This is the way of life. I have seen far more years then you so I know what it is like to lose your friends. I know it hurts, it hurts even more so for your first friends. You will become used to it as have all of the Tribes. Even the outsiders who have joined with the Soul have learnt this."_

She pressed the knife's edge to the youngling's hand. She... she couldn't. Everyone had the right to choose thier fate. She sheathed the knife and lay down with the youngling, placing her muzzle under her chin. 

"Please" Le'shar said. "Please, wake up youngling. You are the first here that tried to help me. Please... do not leave me. I... I don't want to be alone." Tears flowed from her eyes onto the youngling. "Not any more."

She heard a noise like the iron wagons made that the people of this town rode in, but deeper then those she had heard before. Then the sound of boots, many boots. The door to the big hut they were in smashed open and a voice said "'Sup, bitch. Me an' tha boys have been lookin' for ya."


	11. Chapter 11

Skidmark was having a good day. One of his people had spotted that new cat cape who had blown up one of his labs and managed to watch her go into the second story window of an old warehouse and not come back out in the Trainyard. Granted having to replace one of his meth labs every now and then wasn't unusual but more often then not it was because someone screwed up and the police raided the place rather then some nobody cape trashing the place. And no one disrespected the Merchants!

So he woke Squealer up and rounded up a bunch of the boys and took her new truck out to show that cape a little Merchant hospitality. They drove up to the place and he and most of the boys got off of the big vehicle leaving Squealer to listen to the radio and a couple of boys to man the turrets in case those Protecterate pricks came in too soon.

Walking up to the double doors at the front of the warehouse he snorted at how badly the wood had decayed and kicked one of the doors hard smashing it in. "Sup, bitch. Me an' tha boys have been lookin for ya" he yelled. He stepped into the warehouse looking around at the darkness while nearly twenty members of his gang came in around him, weapons in hand. Half had simple hand weapons, bats, tire irons, and knives, two of the others had shotguns and the rest had pistols of different types. He motioned them to head toward the back where what looked like light from a campfire glowed.  
_________________________________________________________________

Le'shar stood up and looked toward the doors of the big hut. She couldn't see the people who had come in because of the piles of boxes and iron tubes but she could hear them. She heard one of them shouting and while she could not understand what he said she could hear the anger in his voice. She went to one of the piles of boxes and carefully climbed its side peaking over the top. It was dark but she could make out a large number of people, far too many for her with her essence so low. Some had those tubes that emitted light and were shining them around.

She leapt to the ground and ran back to the fire picking up a bag she had taken off her belt earlier, opening it and searching through the herbs that was within it. After a moment she pulled out a large root which she gulped down in a few bites and frantic chewing. She had been given a blackroot before the attack on the Maker's Castle a few days before and while she had never used one before she had been told that it would restore her essence quickly for a while and was to be used only in emergency when her essence had been spent. This seemed like that time.

A minute after she ate she fealt her essence begin to replenish but it would be a few more before it was at its peak. Running back to the pile of boxes she quickly took another look around. The others were getting closer and had spread out in small groups of two or three. She needed time to recover. A quick glance and she grasped one of the boxes from the pile she was holding onto and heaved it one armed toward the nearest group. It smashed into a pile of iron tubes to their left and knocked several down in a loud racket while the targets ducked behind cover two of them using some strange weapons that cracked with small flashes of flame and a whizzing of something going through the air. 'Those sound like what hurt the youngling. Almost. Looks like they cannot see well in the darkness to aim well though' she thought to herself, scooping up another box and throwing it at another trio. 

This time there was a much louder roar and a stack of boxes near her shifted, particles of paper flying outward from the side that was hit. 'That does not look good to be hit by' she thought. Looking to the sides she saw other groups heading toward end of the hut and the campfire, getting closer. 'I must stop them' she thought. She held out her hand palm up and concentrated. Mist formed between the wall and a pile of tubes then condensed and solidified into a wall of ice blocking the pathway. She looked around and created several more walls between piles of boxes and tubes. She held up her hand and slashed downward toward a group and mist condensed in the air by the roof, fist sized chunks of ice falling down to pelt them as they yelled and ran back. Another group and more ice. She smiled. There was more yelling from the back and she saw one of them waving at the ground which started to shimmer as others brought some of the iron tubes to the waver.

She cocked her head. What was that one doing? She watch him (at least it looked male in a brief flash of someone's tube light) grab a short piece of thick tube and throw it down one of the paths toward one of the ice walls she had made. It looked like a poor throw, not likely to go far. Then it reach where the shimmer was and shot forward with tremendous speed rocketing into and through the wall. She gasped and thought quickly. She would have to stop him and slashed her hand toward him creating more falling ice chunks but as they fell they entered the area with the shimmer and sped back out uselessly. She frowned as that one mockingly laughed and slashed the air obliquely creating more chunks falling from the left side instead of the front and smiled grimly as he yelled. He waved and made more of the shimmer quickly to his left and right stopping that attack. Then he threw another tube and broke another wall. His followers began to move forward again.

She concentrated and held her palm down and mist formed turning to ice coating the ground causing some of them to slip, one of the louder weapons discharging causing two others to fall yelling in pain. She then pointed her hand and an icy blue beam flashed out to hit one of them freezing part of his clothes and caused him to fall. She ducked down as several weapons cracked and another iron tube broke a wall. She crouched down and scuttled around the pile of boxes to a pile of iron tubes and picked up one and threw it in the direction of one of the groups. She did this twice more and picked up a piece of wood about two feet long and ran past an unbroken wall to another pile of boxes.

She heard the sound of boots crunching on the ice and the voices of what sounded like swearing getting closer. When she thought they were close enough she stepped out swinging. There were three of them and she hit the one with the noisy weapon smashing it aside and hitting him on the head with the return swing felling him. She blocked a high strike from a club wrapped in barbed twists of wire, stepped to the side, and spun, her club hammering into his ribs which knocked him down. The third one stepped close and slashed at her with his knife. She dropped her club and caught his knife hand with her right hand. She stepped close to him and gave him a short hard punch into his belly. He folded over as she grinned. 'Not wearing armor eh?' she thought. She gripped his belt and lifted him up and threw him on the club wielder knocking him down again. She gave them a couple of kicks then turned and ran to the back. She then turned and held her arm low palm up and raised it. Mist formed on the ice covered ground and formed into sharp spikes. 

'That should slow them down a bit' she thought as she heard another wall break. She ran further back and climbed the side of a pile of boxes. Some of the attackers were falling back while three groups advanced. More ice chunks pelted them forcing them back as they fired blindly. Another wall was broken. She snarled and unleashed a beam at the thrower which barely missed him and ducked from the return fire. She dropped down and scuttled to another pile of boxes. Looking over she saw a group advancing and raise a hand and concentrated. Mist formed and condensed near the roof and a huge ice boulder fell down smashing into the ground and bounced toward them. They turned and fled as the boulder rolled after them slowing down after a moment.

She looked at the thrower and another boulder was formed which slammed down and rolled into the shimmering area. It was barely stopped and stayed at the edge of the field, too heavy to be pushed further away. Two more boulders and the thrower's line of sight to the few ice walls standing was blocked.

The wall next to the doors was smashed in by a large iron wagon a door on its side opening and a female yelled something. The people ran back while two others on the big wagon fired weapons mounted on it that were much, much louder then what the ones on foot were using. She dropped down and lay on her belly as things hit the floor, piles of boxes, and iron tubes many shots bouncing off in random directions. After a few moments they stopped and the noise from the big wagon changed. There was a squeal of noise and the sound of the iron wagon faded away. After a moment she got up and climbed the pile of boxes again, shuddering as she saw several holes in the side she was on.

They were gone. Well most of them. There were a few on the ground a couple slightly moving, the rest lay still. She dropped to the ground and on impulse looked up. Her eyes widened as she pointed her hands and unleashed a thick icy blue beam. Some... thing fell through a hole in the roof and smashed into the ground. She approached it with wonder. It was... big. An iron box longer and wider then she was tall, it had a hole on each side and a piece of metal inside each hole that had five wide flower petal shaped blades. Her blast had filled the holes with ice and she could hear something grinding within it. Her head snapped up to look out of the hole in the wall. She saw flashing blue and red light approaching the hut and heard the sound of some beast wailing. 

She ran to the back and started to gather her things shoving them into bags. The wailing was much closer. She picked up her bags and ran to the youngling and looked around. There was a large iron wall with many curved pieces of metal surrounded by stone. Was this some kind of door? There was the crunching of rock outside as iron wagons stopped in front of the hut. A moment later she heard boots enter the hut and then bright lights began to bathe the insides of the hut. She turned and looked as more people ran in from the hole in the wall throwing balls of light that spun in the air, hit the ground and rolled to a stop, light side up.

She could see several people that she had seen before, like the one in silver and blue Maker plate armor and the one with a red, white, and blue mask. Others she had not seen before like the one in white with a golden helm and breastplate carrying a spear that looked to be made of white skyfire who flew in from one of the holes in the roof throwing some of the light balls near her.

She was quickly surrounded though they kept their distance. The one in blue yelled something at her as she stood over the youngling. She snarled "Stay back, I warn you" and the one with the skyfire spear slashed at her the weapon reaching out impossibly long. Eyes wide she held up her left hand and caught it feeling a mild tingle and smashed her right hand into its shaft pulling the white and gold clad person off balance as the weapon was ripped from his hands. She spun it around pointing it at the one in blue armor, left hand at the rear held high right closer to the point held low, as the weapon's skyfire faded revealing a normal spear.

The one in blue armor strode toward her his polearm pointed in her direction. She kept glancing to the sides as she watched him watching for someone to try to flank her. He stopped and said something. She snarled and said "You will not harm the youngling. I will not allow it." He stepped forward and she reacted. She thrust low with her stolen spear then slashed up with her right hand smacking into his polearm and quickly stepped forward pulling down her right hand and thrusting her spear at his chest, once, twice, and a third time each connecting and forcing him back although she did not penitrate the armor. She then jumpped back spinning the spear in a circle to stay protectively over the youngling, ending the spin with the point aimed at the blue armored person.  
____________________________________________________

Dragon had contacted them as they were pulling out of the PRT garage. "Colin, Ice Cube is being attacked by the Merchants, you need to hurry." He had used the Expeditor to ensure they got green lights, activated the sirens, and floored the gas on his motorcycle with the other five PRT vans following suit. It still had taken almost twenty minutes to get there. As they approached he saw a large ugly vehicle pulling away with a low light enhancement program he had installed in his helmet. They were close but were they in time? Then Dragon informed him that her drone had been shot down.

They skidded to a stop outside the warehouse and disembarked from the vehicles rushing into the warehouse and throwing Brite Strike Tactical Balls to illuminate the building. They quickly found Ice Cube standing over a body at the back of the building. Armsmaster yelled "Stand down and surrender. You cannot escape." She yelled something back and Dauntless slashed at her with his Arclance. And then she surprised them catching the weapon with one hand and stripped it from Dauntless with ease. She spun it in a circle over her head as the weapon's distinctive white lightning faded pointed at him.

He strode toward her and stopped. "Last chance, surrender now." She snarled something he did not understand. He took a step forward and was caught off guard as she knocked his halberd up and felt her stab his chest several times as he stumbled back. Gods she was so fast! A quick glance showed his armor at 99% integrity while she stood over the body. It was Vista he saw now. He stepped forward and caught her next blow with his weapon, then blocked the next five. She was good, very good, but his predictive software had her measure. He could take her. She swung again and he spun back raising his weapon to slash and stared.

She was on her knees one hand to her stomache the other on the ground holding Dauntless's spear as she violently vomited liquid on the ground. After a moment she stopped spewing though she dry heaved several times while her fur changed from its light blue darkening to brown, her tail poofing out and becoming bushy like a fox's with cream colored fur at its tip and around her neck and her ears becoming longer and thinner. Her eyes were closed as she panted heavily and shakily stood up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she stepped away from the puddle on the ground, back to standing over Vista. He stepped forward and she thrusted weakly at him. A simple attack, too simple and he reacted as he had trained for so long, spinning to the side swinging wide and easily hit her head knocking her to the ground where, before he could stop himself, he kicked hammering into her belly and sending her into the air. She bounced when she landed and curled up with her hands held over her stomache, tail wrapped around her body. She groaned. Shifted a hand to the ground and tried to get up, falling back down in pain.

"Stop Armsmaster! She's down!" said Dauntless as a PRT trooper stepped to her covering her with containment foam from a sprayer. Panacea rushed over to the body of Vista and placed her hand on the fallen Ward. "She's alive!" she said and and continued "Bullet wound on her chest, mostly healed after two days?... fixing that... minor cuts and scrapes... poison?... cleared." She stood up "Vista will be alright, a bit hungrier then normal for the next few days. She will wake up in about an hour." 

She then walked over to the mysterious cape who had fallen unconscious, knelt down and placed her hand on an unfoamed part of her arm. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled her hand away. She looked down at the cape. "Who made you?" she said.


	12. ch12

PRT Building

Armsmaster, Panacea, Miss Militia, Dragon, and Director Piggot were in Conference Room 2 after having returned from their rescue mission. "How is Vista?" asked Director Piggot. Panacea replied "She will be fine, her injuries had been mostly healed when we got there by the new cape, but she had been poisoned in the process which I cleared." "Poison?" Director Piggot said. "Yes" said Armsmaster "Ice Cube was placed in the Master/Stranger cellblock while she was unconscious and defoamed there. She had parts of several plants in her bags, some of which were found in a soup that had been heated in a pot of water and unknown meat, possibly rat. To be exact, they were flowers of the white orchid and deadly nightshade, as well as juniper berries in the soup. The flowers are poisonous and can be fatal." 

"To be honest I do not think it was deliberate poisoning as I found the same poisons in her body." said Panacea. "She... well she is not human and is immune to any poison, drug, or disease that I can think of, unless it was specifically tailored to her DNA. She most likely thought Vista was immune as well. Vista had been fed more then she had which made healing Vista a lot easier. The new cape seemed to have been eating much less then Vista as she had less body fat to work with." Director Piggot looked at her and said "Not human? Not even a Case 53?" 

"No." Panacea said. "My powers give me an innate understanding of a person’s biology and biochemistry if I concentrate long enough on them. At first i thought that she was the product of a biotinker", at that point Director Piggot went pale "but as I examined her I realized that she is the descendant of a biotinker's creation... at least twelfth generation. And it gets crazier. I can sense her approximate age and life expectancy and my powers are telling me she is between _two hundred and fifty and three hundred years old and could live up to ten thousand years_... which should be impossible as Scion and Powers have only been around for thirty years.

"Are.... are there more of her out there" Director Piggot whispered in the quiet room. "I don't know" said Panacea "but there is more. A lot more. Her Changer, Brute, Blaster, Mover, and Shaker powers... those are all artificial. She has several organs that a human does not have and her pain tolerance is far above what a normal human would have. Her DNA... well its fascinating. While its not accurate the best description that I can think of is that it is unstable. It is a septule helix of which I can identify 80 base pairs in six of its strands which is a hell of a lot more data then in human DNA. The seventh... well... her DNA has parts that are active, some that are, for a better term, on standby, and some that are dormant on all of her chains. The seventh chain has four pairs on standby... and thirty six that are dormant. And to cap it all off she has an active Corona and Gemma."

"You mean..." Miss Militia said. "Yeah" said Panacea. "She has four forms that have their own separate power sets and separate DNA identities that we know about, and I would bet good money that she has thirty six more that she could gain, and I have no clue as to what exactly they could do..."  
_________________________________________________________________

Le'shar slowly woke. Where... where was she? She... she was in her ungifted form, something which she had not been in ever since she was a youngling. How? The blackroot. She winced remembering how her stomach had felt. Never again. Ever. Even if she found more. She sat up throwing off a blanket that had covered her as a white light in the ceiling came on. She was in a room that had an iron table bolted to the floor and an oddly made chair next to it while she sat up from a bed. There was an iron door at one end of the room and a wooden door at the other which was open and revealed a much smaller room with a stone basin and a strange chair with a hole in the seat which did not look like it could be moved. There was a strange window set in the wall over the table. Her leathers were gone and she had been dressed in an orange cloth shirt and pants. And... she stared at the thick iron bracelet on her left wrist. 

NO! Not a slaver's mark! She grasped it and spun it around seeing the hole where a key would fit and the edges where the ends met. She tried forcing her claws in between the edges and could not. She stood up and went next to the table and holding the bracelet steady with her free hand she smashed the bracelet on it. And again. And again. Then she began to beat it against the wall frantically.  
______________________________________________________________________

Dragon said "Ice Cube has woken up and... she is not reacting well to the tracking bracelet." "What?" Said Armsmaster. Dragon remotely activated the wallscreen showing the captured cape. Everyone watch as she bashed the bracelet on the table then on the wall. She stopped and closed her eyes and changed, her brown fur turning pale blue. Armsmaster said "Thats... the bracelet should have shocked her." Her right hand glowed a pale blue and she touched the tracker with it. "I am reading that the tracker has been shocking her ever since she changed" Dragin said. "Enhanced pain tolerance" Panacea said. "She can take it." They watched as the bracelet became covered with rime and she swung it at the wall. The screen turned to black and white static. Then it and the lights went out.


	13. chapter 13

Thomas Calvert was a careful man both in his civilian identity and as the super villain Coil. He had been making preparations to acquire a powerful precog that he had discovered and testing the Undersiders with minor heists to shake them up into a more useful tool. Then she arrived. An unknown parahuman that he might be able to use possibly adding to the Undersiders or just manipulating her for his own ends. He was good at that. Then Vista was kidnapped and it turned out that instead of one parahuman it was a group of potentially strong blaster/brutes. 

With the PRT suddenly increasing patrols and getting assistance from New Wave and Dragon it was too risky to do anything with the Undersiders or his plans for Dinah Alcott. Then Shadow Stalker was arrested removing a potential tool from the board. Then the revelation that they might be bio constructs which made him break out in a sweat with memories of Ellisburg. 

Then the PRT found where they were and went hellbent to capture them and rescue Vista. They succeeded in capturing one of them and recovered the Ward and brought them back to the PRT HQ. Interested in what was found out Thomas used his power and split the timeline and in one went home while in the other stayed in his office and put in more overtime. And the lights and power went out later. 

He didn't know what happened but when the backup power did not go online as it should have he thought it likely that somehow the explosive charge that he had managed to get placed in the building to sabotage the main and backup generators should ever need to use it had been triggered. He sighed thinking how much time and effort it would take to make a workaround for that scenario and how many of his other contingencies were now in jeopardy of being discovered in the PRT HQ building and at the Rig. 

He didn't know how but it must have been her fault. The doors in the prison sector would have been partially opened and the doors to the armory shut and depending on how long it took her to get to a stairwell... He got up and pulled out his phone and sent a quick text from Coil to two of his agents he had here to meet Thomas at the East stairwell on the 1st floor and follow Thomas's instructions to the letter. He stepped out and went to the stairwell pulling out his revolver and checking it's load.

This timeline was a wash but he could at least put a few bullets into that damned cape before dropping it to start damage control.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar carefully got up from the ground surprised that the lights had turned red. That had hurt but... she looked at her left wrist and saw that the iron band had been broken. She grasped one end and lifted it the band swinging up on a hinge taking bits of blackened fur and skin with it and threw it against the far wall. She stared at her wrist, which had burnt fur from where the band had encircled it and patches of red flesh where some of her skin had peeled away with the Slaver's Mark. She could not move her fingers nor feel her hand. It wasn't important now she decided. She looked around and saw that the iron door had slid open a few inches into the wall. 

She ran over to it and using her good hand grasped the edge while bracing a foot against the frame. It was awkward but she managed to force it open enough for her to squeeze through, hearing voices from down the corridors. She ran down one and began taking turns almost at random. After a few minutes she heard voices ahead of her and stepped to an iron door with a bar going across the middle of it. She shoved the door which did not move then the bar which caused the door to open. She stepped though and closed the door behind her and saw stairs leading up. With no real choice she began to climb the stairs.

Each landing had an iron door with a small iron bar on it. At the first one she pur her hand on the bar and pushed down on it while pulling toward herself. The door opened and she closed it. 'So that is how to open it' she thought. After climbing several flights she hear doors opening above her and voices coming down. With no weapons and her essence almost gone she could not afford to fight here with just her strength and one fist. She opened the door and went into another corridor.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tomas Calvert had been listening to the radio as the PRT squads, the Wards, and the Protectorate that were there organized and secured the building. Director Piggot was at her office with a squad of troopers while everyone else was searching and sealing the different levels. Armsmaster, Miss Militia, and Panacea were working their way down from the first floor having arrived there from the 8th floor where they had been in conference with the director and Dragon.

The Wards and Glory Girl were having a meal on the 2nd sublevel cafeteria before everyone was supposed to go home when the power went out and had managed to clear down to the 5th level. Given the all clear from the troopers as they searched the other levels she should be on the 6th or 10th level down. They had stopped on the 6th level as she should have gotten past the 10th level by now. Coil told his agents to be ready as she should be near. Now it was just a matter of finding her on this level.

Suddenly he gasped loudly and stepped back in shock as they neared a corner, his minions turning toward him as the new parahuman who had been running silently turned the corner and shoulder checked the nearest into the wall following up with several punches to his body and head with her right arm. 

The other timeline... it had collapsed! As his other minion back toward the corner the cape stepped toward him allowing the first minion to drop to the ground and spun, swinging a backhanded fist which shattered his helmet and knocking him away several feet down the corridor. She turned and rushed at him as he pulled out his revolver and frantically pulled the trigger and missed. She ran into him knocking him down with her on top punching away while he jammed the muzzle into her stomach and fired. Once. Twice. Her left elbow shoved the gun away as he fired again. He was dizzy, her punches hitting hard. She grabbed his head pulled back and slammed it against the ground. He stopped moving. She collapsed weakly on him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar shakily stood up. That had hurt... but she needed to get out of here. She looked down and saw the blood on her shirt. She started to breathe faster. Wait. Focus. She looked around at the three bodies and bent down to turn the one she had been on over and using her good hand pulled his cloth over shirt off of him. She then held it for a moment then wadded it up and put it against her stomach and held it in place with her left arm. She couldn't tie it in place with only one hand. 

She looked down at weapons her opponents had dropped. They all had Maker's Weapons. Two of them looked like they needed both hands to use so they were useless to her. The last one though... She picked it up. He had held it like so... did pulling that... A shot fired, the weapon kicking hard in her hand. That was how it was used. She pulled again ready this time and the weapon stayed stead in her hand. Yes. She hated Maker's Weapons but it was all she had.

She ran down the corridor, the sound of running boots and loud voices coming toward her and took a turn at the next corner.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Gallant, Glory Girl, Aegis, Vista, Clockblocker and a couple of PRT troopers had finished searching and securing the 5th subfloor and had came down to the 6th by the West stairwell. They left the troopers at the stairwell doors to prevent anyone from escaping that way while other troopers had been stationed in the other stairways. 

Aegis triggered his radio "Armsmaster, we have entered sublevel 6 by the West stairs, what is your situation?" Armsmaster's replied "I am with Miss Militia, Panacea, and a half dozen troopers coming down the North stairs, Dauntless, Velocity, and some more troops are coming down the South stairs, while a squad of troops are going down the East stairs. We should be at your floor in a few minutes. Be on your guard, she is running out of room to hide and we do not know how she will react when cornered." "Affirmative, sir, I..." the sound of several gunshots reverberated down the hall. "Sir, we just heard shots fired." "Advance, but be careful, do not endanger yourselves if at all possible." "Yes, sir."

The group made their way down the hall and turned with it. After getting a third of the way down the hall, she turned the corner and took several steps before she realized they were there.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar held her left arm tightly against her body. She could feel her improvised bandage becoming soaked with her blood, imagining the trail left behind her as she walked. It was... it was getting harder to think, harder to put one foot in front of the other, her breath rasping in her thoat. She had been hurt more badly then she had thought.

She turned the corner and walked forward several paces before she realized there were people ahead of her. She squinted. People in different clothing? Enemies? She raised the Maker's weapon she had in her hand and____


	14. Chapter 14

Gallant, Aegis, and Glory Girl moved in front of Vista and Clockblocker to give them protection in case Ice Cube fired. She seemed unsteady and she leaned her left shoulder against the wall with her arm pressed against her stomach holding some cloth in place. Her right arm "aimed" a gun at them although she seemed unable to keep it steady the muzzle drifting all over where they were at.

"Stop, please, we mean you no harm." Said Aegis holding his hands up at his shoulders. He stepped forward as she steadied the gun on him. He stepped forward again "We-" There was a 'click' from her direction and after a second or two she looked at her weapon in whet seemed like surprise.

Vista stepped around Gallant and Glory Girl and yelled "Wait!" Ice Cube looked at her and said "Tarquin?" and stumbled a pace toward her. She said "tarquin?" again and leaned against the wall and slid to her knees, lowering her gun. Vista warped space and stepped right in front of her while the rest of the group started to run to them.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar leaned against the wall pointing her weapon at the group. The one in red stepped forward his hands held up and said something. She pointed the weapon at him trying to hold it steady. He stepped forward again saying something as she pulled the trigger, a 'click' being the weapon's response. She looked at it feeling betrayed that it failed to work. 

Then one of the ones behind the others stepped around them and yelled something. Le'shar looked at her and said "Youngling?" Le'shar stumbled a step toward her then feeling weak leaned against the wall and slid down to her knees. "Youngling?" she said again. There was a shimmer and suddenly the youngling was right in front of her, the others starting to run to them. She reached out and placed her good arm on the youngling's shoulder, stood up, and stepped forward while pulling the youngling behind her then pointing the weapon at the group which stopped. 

The youngling stepped to her side and put her hand gently on her arm, trying to push down and said something. Le'shar looked at her, then back to the group, then back at the youngling. She lowered the weapon and let the youngling carefully take it from her grasp as she knelt down feeling dizzy. The youngling said something to the group of whom the white helmed one and the red one raced down the hall while the one in silver Maker's plate and the other female rushed to them gently grabbed her and laid her carefully on the ground, the silver one staring at her wrist then lifting her makeshift bandage and arm up looking at her wounds and then firmly laying it back in place and held it. He said something and after a moment seemed to listen as a quiet voice sounded from his helm.

The tall young female had hair the color of ripe wheat and wore something that looked like a white short shendyt with a combined long sleeved tunic, white single piece boots with leggings, and a spiked golden tiara. She stood up at the youngling's insistance and let the youngling kneel down so she could hold Le'shar's right hand. She gently squeezed and said something that she could not understand but seemed to be encouraging. 

After a couple of minutes the red and white helmed ones came back the white helmed one holding a white box which had a red line crossed with another in the center of it. The youngling let go of her hand and moved aside giving the white helmed one room to set the box down and open it. He rummaged around in it pulling out some bandages and bottles of liquid. The silver one lifted her left arm and removed the bloodied piece of clothing from her stomach and let the white one spray some of the liquids on her wounds which he then placed some cloth pads over then with the silver one helping her sit up wrapped bandages around her stomach and laid her back down then did the same with her wrist although he used an ointment from a small jar instead of a liquid.

The youngling knelt down by her after the white one stepped away and grasped her hand again. The youngling looked in her eyes, smiled, and said something. She... she was getting tired. She needed food... and rest. Yes. Rest. Just... just a few minutes. She started to close her eyes, her breathing becoming shallower and the youngling shook her. She looked at the youngling who said something and tugged at her arm. Was... was she trying to get her up? The white helmed one knelt down and helped her sit up then pulling her right arm across his shoulders and stood pulling her to her feet, the youngling doing the same with her left arm taking care with the bandages on her wrist. They began walking with her down the corridor, then back up. She... she was just tired... but tried walking with them, though it was hard not to stumble too much.

After a few minutes she heard the sound of running boots and saw several people run around the corner... the warrior in blue and silver Maker's plate... the one with the red, white, and blue mask and sash... a small female with frizzy brown hair and brown flakes on her pale skin wearing a white robe with a large hood and a scarf that covered the lower half of her face, it had red lines crossed on her chest like the box that had bandages in it . Several guards were with them their black armor and helms preventing her from seeing their faces. They held Maker's weapons in their hands loosely but seemed ready for action.

The small female ran toward her as the youngling and the white helmed one helped lay her down and she grasped the hand of the injured warrior. Le'shar tried to move but somehow was not able to. The small female said something to her then looked to the blue armored male and said something to him which he responded. After a few moments she heard a low rumble as two more males in white clothes pushed a cart around the corner, several clear bags with a red liquid on top with a smaller black bag beside them.

They came right to the young female who told them something and they moved one taking several short metal bars and assembled them into a single pole which had four smaller bars which he set on the ground and hung a couple of the bags on. He then got a clear hollow vine and put what looked like an iron needle on the each end piercing the bag with one, the red fluid flowing to through the needle and tube and coming out at the other end and out which he then fealt her left arm and then pushed the needle into her skin.

The young female holding her hand said something to the other male who had taken the black bag and set it down by himself as he knelt down by her. He nodded, opening the bag and took out a square of cloth which he unfolded and put on the ground. He then took out a slim knife and several strange looking metal pieces which he set down on the cloth. He then took a bottle and sprayed something on her stomach then wiped it down with some more cloth and pulled out a couple of very thin gloves and put them on and sprayed his hands. He then took up the knife and sliced open her shirt below her small breasts and then made a cut in her stomach where one of her wounds were and looked in. He picked up one of the metal things and poked it into her wound where it held it open. He then picked up what looked like two slender metal bars that joined together at one end and poked it into her wound, fealt around, and pulled it out, holding a piece of metal in its open end. He did it again with her other wound, and said something to the young female who nodded.

Le'shar then watched in wonder as her wounds began to close, coming together quickly leaving no trace of her ever having been hurt other then the bloodstained ruins of her clothes, the red fluid in the bag emptying rapidly and then replaced with another, the vine being pulled out of the empty one and piercing the full one. And then again with a third bag as the second had emptied. She... her strength, it was returning, her mind and sight becoming clearer. A fourth bag was placed and drained. Then the young female let go of her hand and stood up saying something. She could move again! She quickly got to her feet and when the young female look at her she bowed her head and said "Thank you for my health if not my life, daughter of the Life Bringer. Should you ever desire anything, all you have to do is but ask and if I can I will gift you with it."  
______________________________________________________________________________

She was tired. Amy Dallon, better known to the world as the healer Panacea, was just exhausted going down all those stairs... she really needed to get into better shape. After exiting to the 6th sublevel they had found the bodies of three people on the ground, two troopers and a civilian who she quickly treated... with some success. The troopers came out OK, but the civilian was in a coma which she would not heal... and also was a parahuman that the Protectorate DIDN'T know about. Then Armsmaster had the troopers bind them and place them under guard in a nearby room, apparently the troopers were supposed to have joined up with their squads somewhere else and the civilian was not supposed to even be in this area.

They then moved on to where the Wards were at and she quickly moved to the injured cape. Her injuries were bad, two bullet wounds with organs pierced, third and fourth degree burns on her left wrist with nerve damage... She asked Armsmaster how far the doctors and medical supplies were from their location as she could only keep her stable for a short time, which he replied "The floor above us." After about 5 minutes she heard them running down the hall to them.

"Set up a blood transfusion, she needs biomass so I can heal her, it doesn't matter what type of blood you use." The orderly quickly set up a collapsible blood drip and set up a bag and IV drip to Ice Cube. "Doctor, I need you to remove two bullets in her belly. One is in an organ near where you would expect to find the spleen on a human, the other is near her spine. Just get them out, I'll keep her stable and heal her after you get them out." He got out his instruments and quickly got to work, widening her wounds with a scaple and removing the bullets with long forceps which she healed after.

And done. She stood up and said "Thats the second time I have had to heal you today and it was much worse then before. Lets try and not do that again, yes?" The healed cape quickly got to her feet and bowed her head to her and said a long string of words, which she did not understand but sounded formal and respectful.

Then one of the PRT troopers opened a pouch and pulled out an arm tracker. Ice Cube's eyes went wide and she bent down and grabbed the scalpel and backed herself into the corner pointing the scalpel at the trooper while the other troopers aimed their weapons at her.

"Ne shannan!" She said loudly. "Ne shannan!" Her tail, once just slowly twitching wrapped around her waist. "Rodregez, put that away and get out of her sight, someplace upstairs." Said Miss Militia and Armsmaster nodded ascent.

Ice Cube watched Rodregez say "Yes, ma'am." put away the tracker, turn around, and walk down the hall and around the corner, the scalpel following his movements. A couple of moments after he was out of sight she lowered the weapon, her hand trembling. It dropped out of her hand to the ground as she leaned back into the corner, not noticing space warp and Vista's hand reached over to grab the scalpel and hand it to the doctor. "Ne shannan" she said her voice quivering as she slid down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Ne shannan" she said again, her voice ending with a sob, her eyes staring at nothing.

Space warped and Vista was by her side saying "Hey". Ice Cube looked up at her and she knelt down wrapping her arms around her. After a moment, Ice Cube's arms reached around her, hesitated, and returned her hug trembling, another muffled sob coming from the cape while Vista whispered soothingly to her.

"What now sir?" said Aegis. "The power is out and until it is repaired we cannot mechanically confine her here. She may try to escape if we try to transport her to the Rig... Gallant, do you think she may stay in one place if Vista is near her?" said Armsmaster. "She seems to trust her, so I'd say it is possible. What do you have in mind?" Gallant replied. "That we escort her to the Wards common room and post guards there to keep an eye on her. At least one Ward and Protectorate, and six troopers." It will hopefully keep her secure until repairs are made."


	15. Chapter 15

The walk down to the Wards room was... tense. Dauntless, Velocity, and several more troopers had joined them and were walking behind the group. The Wards and Ice Cube were in the middle with Miss Militia and Armsmaster and the troopers that had come with them were in front. Ice Cube was visibly getting nervous and wary the more they walked down and was obviously relieved when they exited the stairs at the 9th subfloor... although she balked and had to be urged on by Vista pulling on her hand when she saw how thick the door to the Wards common room was.

"Alright, lets get things organized" said Armsmaster. "I need six volunteers from the troopers... you'll do" , as six troops stepped forward. "two of you are going to be at the door, the other four around the room. I and Gallant will stay here until two then Miss Militia and Aegis will switch until six when Assault and Battery come onshift. You four" pointing at some troopers "get a mattress, pillow, and some blankets from the storeroom in back and bring them here." Turning to Panacea and Glory Girl "Ladies, would you like to stay here or head home?" "I think I will stay here" said Panacea, "its late and I don't want to fall asleep while flying with Vicky" "OK Ames, I'll give mom a call and let her know." Glory Girl said as she pulled out her phone.

Gallant watched Ice Cube as she was led to the sofa and sat next to Vista, who's hand she had not let go of ever since she had hugged her on the sixth sublevel. In fact... she was rather close to Vista, almost touching her as she looked around nervously. For some reason his powers couldn't read her emotions but her body language was something else. She wasn't human so it wasn't like watching Chris or Amy but her ears and tail gave their own clues. He had owned several pets cats, dogs, a gerbil, he had even spent a summer with horses during camp once. Ice Cube displayed several signs that he could identify with animals and what seemed to be her mood so while his power didn't let him read her, he could take a guess. She seemed scared, and stayed close to Missy like a small animal near its mother. 

He went to Panacea and asked "Does Ice Cube have any dietary concerns?" "No" she said. "In fact she could eat pretty much anything, her metabolism and body can process stuff that would kill a human without so much as a burp." He looked at her for a moment then walked to the small pantry in the kitchen, looked around and opened a couple of cans, emptying their contents into a large plastic glass. 

He walked to Ice Cube who looked at him and scootched closer to Missy. "Here" he said holding the glass out to her. "Its chicken soup. I know its not hot but without power its the best we have and I know you must be hungry..." he trailed off. She looked on at him and hesitantly reached out and took the glass, sniffed it then took a sip... and then a gulp. She looked up at him and said something. He smiled and said "You're welcome." She quickly finished the glass and handed it back to him looking somewhat more relaxed.

The troopers came back two carrying the mattress, another with a pillow and blankets, the last holding open the door. They set the mattress in the middle of the room and covered it with a sheet and placed the pillow and blankets on top. Vista got up and led her to the mattress. She lay down on it and reached up and grasped Vista's hand as she was about to step away, and patted the space next to her while looking up pleadingly into her eyes. "OK" Vista said smiling, "just give me one minute." She slipped her hand free and hurried over to her room Ice Cube watching her as she moved. Then she yelped and rolled over to her other side her tail whipping up to her chest so she could grasp it with both of her hands as she looked up with her eyes wide at Glory Girl, who had leapt back one hand holding her phone, as she looked down.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Glory Girl had finished talking to her mom on her cell phone about staying at the PRT ENE HQ for the night and had started playing a game on it as she walked over to Gallant to say good night to him when she heard a yelp and leapt to the side. Looking down she saw the poor girl who's tail she had accidently stepped on looking back at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open, her tail held in her hands clinched close to her chest nestled between her small breasts.

Glory Girl had barely met her upstairs, badly hurt and in need of medical attention, but knew that once Ames got to her that she would be alright. And so it was. There had been a tense moment after when she had grabbed that knife but it had died down once the trooper had left, she didn't know why. After that she had been led timidly and meekly down to the Ward's room although Vista had to encourage her to come in.

She had never realized just how expressive the young cape's face and eyes were despite her inhumanity. The look in her eyes, that of hurt innocence and disbelief, the way her lips trembled, a soft sob and whimper...

Victoria Dallon, better known to the world as Glory Girl, Alexandra package with flight, super strength, and invulerability, feared by gang bangers all over Brockton Bay... broke.  
She swooped down to the cape and wrapped her arms around her while saying "I'm sorry. I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't see your tail there, I didn't mean to step on it. Please, don't cry, I'll make everything better, I swear I will. In the morning we'll go out and get you some ice cream and cake and everything will be alright, I promise it will be." The muffled sobs coming from the young cape made her more and more frantic to soothe her.

"I go to my room to get my pillow and a teddy for her and what happens?" Said Vista. Clockblocker replied "Collateral Damage Barbie stepped on her tail and got hit with what has got to be one of the most disgustingly effective sad puppy eyes I have ever seen." Glory Girl glared at him while everyone else but the new cape just stared at him. "What, it is true."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Le'shar looked up at the tall young female. She wouldn't cry. She had already cried a little upstairs. She wouldn't cry because her tail had been trod upon. She wouldn't. Her lips trembled. She wouldn't cry. A small whimper came from her throat and the female knelt down and wrapped her arms around her saying something and started to rub her hair and back. No. It fealt just like when her mother was holding her before... before... Please. Don't... she sobbed louder... she... she started to cry. Then the youngling was there, holding her. She... she couldn't stop crying even though both had their arms around her, softly talking to her, stroking her hair and back. 

She didn't know how long she had cried... she was tired, her emotions drained, her body and mind numb, her sobs slowly turning to sniffles. The youngling put her hand under her chin and lifted it until she could look into her eyes. She said something, smiled, and waited a minute. Then she and the other female laid her down on the soft mat, the youngling pressing a soft brown thing into her arms, held her hand and lay down next to her while looking into her eyes, the other female covering them both with a blanket then walking away to the silver armored one.

She yawned, and looked down at the thing the youngling had given her. It was... well it was like nothing she had seen before, its head almost as large as its body, with stubby arms and legs, small round ears on top of its head, and shiny brown eyes. It was soft and... and... it just fealt right somehow. She looked at the youngling and said "Thank you" quietly with a sniffle and closed her eyes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Vicky walked up to her boyfriend and hugged him. "I feel awful." She said. "I didn't mean to step on her and I feel like I've just kicked a puppy." He returned her embrace "I know. In a way though, I think it was a good thing." "What?" "She's had a hard day. The fight at Winslow. Then the fight with the Merchants. Then after that she fought us. Her breakout. Her getting injured. And what happened in the hall. I don't know why the tracker set her off, but... my powers can't read her for some reason,but I can tell a little about her from her body language. The tracker... something about it rattled her badly, very badly. Her reaction upstairs makes me think she may need therapy, and her crying herself out probably helped her more then you'd think. She's alone, she doesn't understand our language, she was badly hurt, she's uncertain who she can trust... its no wonder that she is scared. A good cry and a good night's sleep can only help her. A good night's sleep will probably help you too." She smiled and kissed Gallant's helm where his lips would be at. "You're right" supressing a yawn. "See you for breakfest then. Good night" and she went to the room that she and Amy were sharing. Everyone else except for Gallant, Armsaster, and the guards assigned to duty left for bed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

After about an hour Armsmaster came over to Gallant. "I got an update on the repairs, go and make sure the lights are set for the dimmest possible, maintenance will have things fixed in an hour or so. Best to make sure the lights don't wake Ice Cube up when they get power back on." "Yes, sir" Gallant replied.

Dragon said over the general coms channel "I think I may have figured out what language Ice Cube has been speaking, but it raises more questions then I expected." "What questions?" Said Armsmaster, Gallant imagining him raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't find any modern language translation for what she has said so far and I decided to check ancient languages before trying to make a codex from scratch, which in all honesty could take decades, and I think she is speaking the Akkadian language... specifically the Babylonian dialect. A language that hasn't been used for almost two thousand years. Which asks: why is she speaking a dead language, where did she come from, how did she get here, and what does she want?"

 

** Author's note: I do not have any knowledge of the Akkadian language and do not have anything close to enough time to activlely try and research the translations, so a bit of gibberish that sounds right will just have to do for what Le'shar says.


	16. chapter 16

Gallant said "That... that makes a little bit of sense. Kinda." Armsmaster looked at him "What?" "Well, we don't really know anything about her. All we know is that she came out of nowhere, and according to Panacea, is not only far older then Scion's appearance and the beginning of powers, but is the multi great grandchild of a biotinker' s creation. Is it possible that she may be not only from an alternate dimension but also from the past? I mean when people talk about time travelers, they think of people from the future, but isn't it possible that someone from the past could come to the future?"

"And... well look at the stuff she had when we captured her. A bone needle, wooden bowl and spoon, hand made leather bags, leather clothes and leather armor... but nothing like any tech. The only metal things she had when we caught her were things she had found while here, a bunch of rusty nails, some loose change, Shadow Stalker's knives... She obviously knows what metal is and didn't have any on her when she came here by all appearances. Wasn't there some movie about a time traveler that couldn't bring anything metal with them a few years back? Maybe they had something right about it."

"Be that as it may, I am going to need the help of an expert for the tranlsating program as there is only so much online" said Dragon. "Colin, do you know if Über is in jail or not?" "Über? Why do you need someone like him for help?" said Gallant. "According to my data, neither Über nor Leet are currently in custody" Armsmater replied. "The person who may be the best speaker of Babylonian is currently in Jordan on an archeological excavation, which has a limited time frame for work and study, so he cannot leave. Über's power lets him become an expert at anything he wants which incudes being a master at speaking dead languages as well as many other skills you might not expect. I have asked him for help several times before on certain projects when I could not find another specialist for one reason or another" explained Dragon. "I am still making the translator and will download it for you with what is online, but it isn't going to be perfect, and even after I get Über's help the second generation translator will have problems with certain words and phrases as they did not exist during the Babylonian era. Hopefully it will be enough to teach her enough English that with some work we can get her up to modern standards."

Armsmaster said "I just got an update, repairs are complete enough to make a bypass for the main power to be turned on. Full repairs will take longer but for now we have power back online." Gallant nodded and stepped over to the Wards Console and tried to turn it on. "Looks like its not working, the power cutout must have damaged something. Chris will have to check it out later and fix it again." "Armsmaster nodded "I'll inform the PRT Console and have them take over while it is down." A low moan came from the middle of the room. Both Gallant and Armsmaster turned and looked over where Ice Cube and Vista were sleeping.

Ice Cube rolled on her back and moaned again, then said "Na... na sher'din..." her breathing started to become faster. "Na... olanus... olanus... na sher'din" she turned in her sleep, her breathing coming faster. "Na sala des feranda" she said louder. Vista sat up and looked at her, then reached out and grabbed her shoulder and shook her. Ice Cube jerked up screaming and Vista flinched, then grabbed her in a hug, "Its alright. Its alright. It was just a nightmare, everything is ok, I promise." Ice Cube had her arms around her, shivering, her ears flat against her head, tail wrapped around her and Vista, breathing fast and harsh. Vista slowly rocked her, speaking quietly and soothingly as the rest of the Wards and their New Wave guests came out of thier rooms. "Its OK, just a nightmare, go back to bed guys" said Gallant as he got a glass of water and brought it to the shaken cape. "Here, you look like you could use it" he said as she looked up at him, then took the glass and drained it. She lay down her arms wrapped around Vista while the young girl rubbed her head and ears, still speaking softly to her. Slowly the young cape stopped trembling, yawned, and curled up arms still around Vista and fell back asleep after a few minutes.

Gallant looked at Armsmaster and said "I think that when Dragon and Über get the next translator up and running she might benifit from a visit from Doctor Yamara... or at least when she can speak English." "I'll make a note of it" he replied. The rest of thier shift was quiet and uneventful until they were relieved by Miss Militia and Aegis.


	17. Interlude Director Piggot

Director Emily Piggot lay in her bed at the PRT HQ building's emergency quarters, listening to the dialysis machine that had been installed for her hum in the darkness. It had been too late for her to go her home, so she had stayed here instead.

She had not yet met the new cape and she knew she probably would not like her. She knew why, of course. After Ellisburg, she had her reasons and would never fully trust any cape ever. Respect some, yes, like Armsmaster and Miss Militia. But fully trust? No, not when they were more like children with such dangerous powers. And the new cape seemed to have far too much for her peace of mind. Add in what Panacea said about her being the descendent of a biotinker's creation as well as the shock of having an active Corona and Gemma on top of that? It was no surprise that she wasn't asleep and a miracle that she wasn't sweating in terror.

At least they had got her before one of the gangs could try to recruit her or she did something to them that would have caused the powder keg that was Brockton Bay to go off... although with the language barrier it wasn't likely that the gangs COULD have recruited her and something would have happened if they had tried with who knows what repercussions. As it was the Merchants got off lightly with only a few casualties and the PRT were lucky it was JUST the Merchants. If it had been the Empire or ABB then Kaiser or Lung would have been out for blood.

Yet... there was something there. She thought back to what she knew of this new cape. How she had ran from her first encounter. How she had taken Vista after she had been injured. Watching the video from Dragon's drone of her fighting the Merchants. The videos from several Protectorate cameras when they arrived and her fight with Armsmaster.

She frowned. The new cape could have easily escaped but didn't. She had plenty of opportunities and could have just left rather then fight the Merchants or the Protectorate. All because of Vista. She could have left her in the alley to die rather then take her and she could have left her to the Merchants rather then fight. But she did not.

An image flashed in her mind, the cape standing unsteadily over Vista's body, Dauntless's spear in her hands, refusing to run or surrender. If she had been in Ellisburg would... She crushed that thought.

If they could figure out how to talk to her would she be a Hero? Or another problem for her? Technicaly she had kidnapped Vista, but any lawyer could turn that upside down as she had tried to heal her and did not understand English. Beyond that there was very little they could hold her for. Two dead Merchants, but that was obviously self defense. Breaking and entering, possibly vagrancy, but that was reaching and minor in all honesty.

She leaned into her pillow.

She was not going to get a lot of sleep tonight.


	18. chapter 17

Miss Militia and Aegis had a quiet four hours as their charge lay curled up with Vista, looking so innocently cute as she slept that Hannah barely restrained herself from taking a couple of pictures with her cell phone. Although she did look down on them with a smile. At six Assault and Battery came in quietly with extra cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts to share with them along with a rectangular device that was about a foot long, six inches wide and an inch thick. It had a pair of straps on the bottom that looked like it could be fixed to someone's arm.

"Seems like you guys had an entertaining night" said Assault. "And it looks like our new friend at least understands how to use cute fairly well" as he smiled at Vista and Le'shar. "The teddy bear gives it a nice touch." His wife looked at him then swatted him on the back of the head. His grin widened.

The furred caped stirred, stretched, and yawned, blinking her eyes as she looked up at them, seemingly alert despite just waking up, and said something. "Well I guess this is as good a time to test this" said Battery. "According to the note, Dragon had finished a basic translator for our new friend although it will not be perfect. Apparently she needs an expert to make something better but for now this will have to do." She flipped a switch on it and waited a moment as some small lights turned on red, flashed to a blinking yellow, then turned to a steady green. 

"Hello" said Battery looking at the young cape "My name is Battery. This is Assault and over there is Miss Militia and Aegis. Next to you is Vista. What is your name?". After a moment then the machine said something. The furry cape looked at her in shock <"You... you can speak my tongue?"> She threw her covers off, stood, and walked to her to kneel down looking up at her, ears laying flat, tail low to the ground and still. <"I am called Le'Shar. Please. I beg of you. Where am I? Know you where the mountains of Xul are? I... I no can feel my kin, the tribes of Hezeal. I... I no want be alone."> She started to sob. <"Please.">

The voice of Dragon came from the machine "I am sorry, but I have never heard anyplace called Xul. Give me a few minutes, I'll check the information and maps that I have." <"I... Thank you"> said Le'Shar standing up. 

After a few minutes Dragon said "I am afraid I have found no mentions of a mountain named Xul in all the maps I can find." Le'Shar's face fell, her ears laying flat against her neck <"You... you no find it? But it biggest mountain range for many seasons walk. How you no find it?">

Dragon replied "That depends on how you got here. If you got here anyway." <" I.... I no understand."> "We had never heard of you until three days ago. Never heard of a parahuman who looked like you or displayed the powers you have and considering the control you have shown they suggests you have had those powers for some time. "

<"What is... pari... paraho... parahuman? Not know word."> said Le'Shar struggling with the word. "A parahuman is a person who have undergone the literal worst day of their life and have gained powers and abilities that normal people do not have. Many people often call parahumans 'Capes'" Dragon explained.

"One theory," Dragon continued "is that you may be what we call a Case 53, although some people call those 'monster capes'. That your powers physically changed you from human to what you are now. Almost all Case 53s have a certain symbol branded or tattooed somewhere on their bodies and suffer from memory loss."

"The other theory we have is that you came from another time or place very far away from here. You see the language you are speaking has not been used for about two thousand years."

<"Two thousand years? Is not too much long time"> Le'Shar frowned. <"Wait. Parahumans. Say you they get powers after worst day of life? Is that mean great suffering? Is parahumans Blessed?">

Assault said "I wouldn't call getting powers a blessing. Well not that way. I mean, yeah, you've had the worst possible moment of your life, getting powers is a bit like the universe saying 'sorry about what happened, here's a consolation prize never mind what happened to you.' Most people can usually do only a couple of things when they get powers but you're rather impressive grab bag, with fire, ice, lightning, and leaf throwing on top of healing AND running."

Le'Shar looked at him. <"Not know all words, but fire, ice, cloudfire, leaf and heal, those not Blessings. Are Gifts of Life Bringer given to Tribe long ago. All who are bloodline of Hezeal can learn them and more.">

Assault blinked. "I... well some people will probably have questions later. Are you hungery?" A loud rumble came from Le'Shar at the mention of food. Her ears folded against her head and her tail went low to the ground, its tip twitching. "I... yes. I much hungery." she said embarressedly. 

Everyone smiled at Le'Shar. "I think Behemoth might come by for points on belly growling. Let me wake Vista and she can help get you cleaned up." Miss Militia said then looked at one of the guards and asked him to get an orange jumpsuit. The guard left while Miss Militia gently shook Vista awake. "Vista, you need to wake up for school." she said. "Wah.... huh?" Vista said waking up. 

<"Good morrow, Vista. I thank you for the offering you gave me two days ago and would be honored to accept you as apprentice and teach you what I can"> said Le'Shar. Everyone looked at her "What?" said Battery. Le'Shar looked back at them <"It is custom for a youngling to offer themselves as a servant to a warrior and be trained by them. Is that not done here?">

"Not quite like that" said Assault. "We do train with each other and can teach and help as much as we can, but it isn't as... formal as what you said." The guard who left came back with a fresh jumpsuit and gave it to Miss Militia.

"It seems that our guest, Le'Shar is unlikely to know much about modern technology, so I would like you to show her the bathroom and showers and show her how to use them Vista" Miss Militia said while handing her the new clothing. After that I think everyone would like something to eat."


	19. chapter 18

Breakfast was... different Assault thought. He had never thought that someone so small could eat so much, even after they had been healed by Panancea. Hell it was likely that she probably could finish a Fugly's Challenger. Or at least put a rather significant dent in it. If he could he should try and set one up for her, the looks on the staff's faces would be worth it.

Still, four plates of food was a bit much. And she was on her fifth. "I am amazed. I haven't seen anyone eat that much in a long time. Not even Chubster."

Le'Shar swallowed a bite of sausage and said something in ancient Babylonian which Dragon's device strapped to her arm translated <"I not know who... Chubster be. I no had much food for many day. Gave most what had to youngling Vista. She hurt then so need more to heal.>"

"I thought you were able to heal others?" said Battery. "At least that is what the last meeting said you could do."

<"I learn Gift of..."> Le'Shar cocked her head <"not know name. Life? Wilds?"> she shrugged 

"Do you know how many Gifts do your people have?" said Dragon. "And who is Hezeal?"

<"I not know how many Gifts are there. Tales say that one Wanderer, Arcades, he know Gift of Earth, of Air, of Fire and Water and Ice, and of Darkness and Light. Many more. Is said he know hand of hands of Gifts. And that he still Wanders seeking more. As for Hezeal, is said he was one of First Ones, those who aided Life Bringer long ago. Many Tribe trace lineage to him.">

Vista chewed on a forkful of pancakes and washed it down with some milk and said "You've mentioned the First Ones and the Life Bringer. Who were they?"

Le'Shar smiled. <"Is oldest tale. Long, long ago, Life Bringer walked the lands. He stop at village, at town, at camps. He heal others, the lame, the crippled, the wounded. Sometimes change them that they live better, make warriors stronger and tougher, make herds and flocks hale, make woman and beast who be barren fertile, and more. Where he go, life it flourish.">

<"Grey King, he hear of Life Bringer. Grey King strong, had many towns and villages who give him fealty, had great army. Want Life Bringer to make his kingdom strong, stronger then all rivals, even if he already strongest. He send emissary to Life Bringer offer him much honor and gold to stay in his lands.">

<"Life Bringer, he refuse, say that his Blessings are for all, not those who offer him tribute only. He no can stay in one place to heal only those there and those who come to him. He know he no can heal all so he wanders as the wind, going where whim and curiosity takes him.">

<"Grey King, he grow angry, none had refused him before. He gather army and begin chase of Life Bringer. Life Bringer, he flee but no matter where he go he still heal, still make others better.">

<"Much time Life Bringer flee. Many places he go and Grey King follow. As he leave more and more towns and villages surrender to Grey King rather then fight Grey King's armies. Grey King soon have army in tens of thousands. Even if he no find Life Bringer he strongest of kingdoms.">

<"Life Bringer finally come to Mountains of Xul, where First Ones lived. He stay and make those hale and is given place in tribes as long as he there, free to go and do as he wills. Grey King come and demand Life Bringer from tribes. Unlike all before tribes refuse and gather to fight.">

<"Life Bringer, he ask chieftains, elders why fight Grey King, his army many many times more then tribes, tribes no have chance to win.">

<"Chieftain, elders, they say they believe all can do as please, free to do as wish. If they give Life Bringer to Grey King or bend knee to him, then they no deserve be free. 'Better to die free then live and be shackled to another's will' elders say.">

<"Life Bringer think, then say he done fleeing. Ask chieftains and elders to retreat further into Mountains give him time that he could make warriors better so they have chance to win.">

<"Is said that Life Bringer, he take weeks to make warriors better. He make all warriors strong as Champions, make warriors all Casters, make warriors all Shapers with his Gifts. He make Soul of the Tribe, that all of tribes know and feel each other. When Grey King's armies find and fight Tribes, they suffer much and lose many warriors in first battles.">

<"Is said fight lasts many many days, weeks or months, and many die on both sides. Grey King he strong and kill many personally. His armies, they no want fight after so long but follow Grey King because he strongest. When Grey King slain his armies they surrender as much had died or were hurt. Tribes agree and let them go after Life Bringer help heal them. Before they leave they give honor to Tribes and to Life Bringer, pledging they no stop him from going where he wills and to not fight for Tribes' lands.">

<"Before he leave Mountains Life Bringer gather surviving tribes. He change all Tribes again. The First Ones they no get more for his boons had already been given and earned. But their children... Life Bringer he give them long life and he say that children can gain his Gifts, that they must find place to learn them, place that could be anywhere. Sometime though can learn from others from feelings of other. Not know how.">

<"Life Bringer he wise, he also ask for pledge of Tribes. That they swear they no use Gifts he gave them to make themselves like Grey King, to make others follow them without choice, to no make themselves masters of others. To help and aid all others be free to do as they wish so long as they no harm others.">

Le'Shar paused and finished the last of her food. <"Is why Tribes so respected, so trusted by many. We help others and strive to protect those who no can do so for themselves. Know we can no help all but do what can. This we do for many thousands of year.">

The heroes, Miss Militia, Assault and Battery, Vista and Aegis had been joined by the rest of the Wards, most of the Protectorate and thier guests Glory Girl and Panacea looked at Le'Shar thoughtfully. Armsmaster said "We are going to try to return you to your home, but I believe that you would be welcome here if you want to stay."


	20. Vista interlude/ch 19

Missy Biron, better know as the Ward Vista, watched Le'Shar eat her breakfast. She had already finished hers (two full plates with extra toast) and even knowing that Panacea had healed her was amazed at how much the furry cape was putting away.

It was something I wasn't expecting when Miss Militia asked me to show Le'Shar the bathroom and how to use it. At least she had the translator that Dragon had built for her so she could understand what I was explaining, as she had questions.

<"How you get water hot or cold?"> <"Why you no bury droppings?"> were just two questions I and Dragon could answer best. Explaining how she smelled was difficult, especially as she had enhanced senses which made her dislike most of the shampoos and soaps that were available. In the end we had to send a PRT trooper out to get some nonscented soap and shampoo for her.

After we explained how to use the shower she stripped right in front of me before I could turn away, tossing aside the bloodied shirt and pants she had on. It was obvious that the prisoner's clothing and her armor did not help her image. While she was no Glory Girl she was nicely toned and built with a figure better then mine, enough for me to be envious. Especially her tail with how long and sleek it was.

Stupid puberty.

While she was showering I asked the trooper to get some bras and underwear for Le'Shar. The less said about explaining them to her the better.

After she had dressed we had breakfast and she told us the tale of her ancestors. If it was true (and with all the 'It is said' who can say) then she really was a biotinker's creation. Considering that all members of her race could have the same 'Gifts' as she did was just proof of it. Granted members of the same family often had similar powers, not all of them did like with both Glory Girl and Panacea having different powers then the rest of New Wave. And power similarities normally went to small groups not whole races.

In fact... "Le'Shar, you said that the First ones were as strong as Champions, made them all Casters and Shapers. What is a Champion, Caster, and Shaper supposed to be? And what is 'the Soul of the Tribe'?

Le'Shar looked at me. <"Champion is Champion. Is often strongest, best fighter of Tribe. Caster be one who throw blast at distant foe. Be one who slay at range, who make foe huddle under shield for Champion to close so can slay. Shaper be one who change place."> She held up her hand, a blue aura surrounding it as ice formed and grew into a small wall across the table. 

<"Soul of Tribe, it let all Tribes and those Outsider who join Soul to be Tribe, feel each other. Feel where each is, that all be part of whole. Those who close to other they sense more, feel more of other feels. Those who be mate or offspring, is said some can feel other thought."> She looked down. <"I... I no feel Tribe now. I... I alone.">

"Hey. You're not alone. You've got us now" said Vista. "No more crying, ok?" 

<"I... you right. No more cry.">

"What is an Outsider who joins Tribe?" asked Dennis, aka Clockblocker. 

<"Is one who not of Bloodlines, one who not Tribe that one of Tribe wish be mate but can also be one who impress one of Tribe be worthy of being Tribe. Is called Outsider because Soul change them be more like Tribe, that may have offspring with one of Tribe who be mate. Change make Outsider stronger, tougher, and live much long, more so then what normal."> She smiled sadly <"Gar'han, she Outsider who mate of Hendar, she Tel'Arquis. Tel'Arquis, they live fifty sometime sixty year. When she slain, she be almost fifteen hundred. She bore twelve sons and daughters with Hendar, some who still live who be Wander or join other Tribe.">

Armsmaster looked at her suspiciously "That sounds very close to a Master effect." 

Miss Militia answered, her knife changing to a pistol in a flash of green energy. "A Master is someone who has an ability that causes another person to do what they want when the person does not want to." 

<"Soul no do that. To join Soul must preform Blood Rite. Both Outsider and one of Bloodline must want Outsider be part of Tribe. If one not want then ritual it fail. Often Outsider die if ritual fail. When part of Tribe, of Soul, Outsider still have choice, still have will. Can do as want.">

<"Outsider not often be Tribe. When Tribe, when bonded to Soul, Outsider they live much longer. See old family, not Tribe friends grow old, die. Even newborn grow old die while Outsider still young. Many Outsider choose not be part of Soul not want see family friend grow old die. It... sad watch not Tribe friends grow old. See them have child, help birth child and hold child when born. Then watch child grow old die as well.">

Le'Shar sniffed, a tear forming at her eye. <"I... I know. First friends not of Tribe... I... I watch them, play with them, they small like me, they grow big, become mates, have child I help birth, help raise... watch all grow old, die. Is... is part of what am."> She looked around. <"Not know how long you kind live. But likely unless I slain, I outlive you children's children. Is... is just is.">

Everyone looked at her. "Just how old are you?" asked Glory Girl. 

Le'Shar cocked her head. <"I be two hundred seventy four. In three moons I become maiden.">

"What do you mean when you become 'maiden'?" asked Battery. 

<"Maiden be one who old enough start looking for mate have child.">


	21. ch20

Le'Shar lay on a couch in the Wards' common room waiting for them to return from school.

Her meeting with Chieftain... Director Piggot had gone in ways she did not expect. She seemed wary of her and was a bit... distant... cold? Like she was up against a hard struggle and was uncertain of winning. She was with Armsmaster and Miss Militia who greeted me as I was escorted by a pair of guards, Aegis and Vista.

<"I give you my greetings, Fearless Chieftain Piggot">

She glared at me ".... Its Director Piggot"

<"I appologize. Is name Ward Clockblocker say you were.">

"Moving on, as I understand it you do not know where you came from and do not know how to get back. What are your plans for now?"

<"I... I not know. No have coin or goods to barter. I thank you for aid given but I not able to repay you kindness for now.">

"Well I have a suggestion. You could join our Wards so you not only have a place to stay, but food and pay for your help."

<"You... you wish me to join you Tribe? I... I would like to but I no have Glory little Honor to give for place in Tribe. I join only bring much shame">

"What do you mean?" Miss Militia said.

<"Glory be token given by other with rune of other and tribe, be sign you help other. Honor be trophy of mighty beast slain. Both be proof of skill and worth. When Wanderer done with journey and wish join Tribe, Wanderer offer tokens of Glory and Honor to Chieftain and Elders. They choose if worthy to join. If they no choose, can challange Champion for right to join."> She looked down <"Had trophy of Uwratha, one its teeth. No have now.">

"You mean this?" Said Armsmaster as he pulled the four inch tooth and its leather thong from a pouch and set it on the table. 

<"Yes. You find it."> She picked it up and quickly tied it to her left wrist and smiled sadly as she stroked it. <"Is... it mean much to me."> Quietly she says <"Is reminder how I become Blessed">

"Our labs say it was recently taken. What is an Uwratha and how did you get it?" Said Armsmaster.

Her ears laid back and her tail stopped with its tip slowly twitching. She looked down. <"Uwratha be big beast. Big as room. Much dangerous. Metal it no hurt Uwratha pass though Uwratha as if smoke. Hard to slay. Is... is no good tale">

"Why is it not a good tale?" Asked Director Piggot.

Her head still looking down she said <".... I... I Le'shar last of Ice Wolf Tribe, daughter of Breah and Lonidas. We... tribe was traveling to Peak of Thrana, I and others to learn Gift of Stone. Runner from Red Lion Tribe find us three weeks travel from Peak. Say that Maker build castle at Zanalain's Ridge, take over iron mine there. Ask for help fight Maker. Chieftain, Elders agree. Mine belong to Tribes, must fight Maker soon as can.">

<"We travel to Zanalain's Ridge, must go through Oralla Pass. Dangerous. Much snow on moutains. Must be quiet.">

There was a... haunted tone in her voice now. 

<"We... we were in middle of Pass. We hear Uwratha sing. We listen. No could do aught else. Many M'kar warriors come out from hiding, thier ears covered. They no hear song. They.... they kill warriors. Kill Elder. Kill Chieftain. Put Slaver's Mark on all youths, all youngling.">

<" They bring up big wagon from nearby, Uwratha in thick wooden cage. It stop singing. They... (sob) they take young sister Felana, M'kar Chieftain he say Uwratha hungry push her in cage. She... she stumble, fall. Uwratha it... it...">

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she sobbed. <"It bite her. Eat her. M'kar Chieftain he say... it still hungry, they grab me, push in cage... I... I no fall dodge bite jump on neck. Uwratha it angry, shake self. I reach scratch its eye with claws. Uwratha it scream, I scream, M'kar they yell.">

A pause. <" Mountain. It hear. Ice rumble. Snow. It fall down mountain. It... it bury all. I wake, I... I no feel tribe. I no feel tribe (sob). I dig. I dig break free snow. I no see anyone. I dig into snow, find hurt M'kar. I take his sword, kill him. I dig more.">

<"Uwratha, it hear. It break free, see me. It... it sing. It sing and I hear, but I no listen. No can escape. I swing sword. It... it bites into neck. It hurt Uwratha. I fight, kill Uwratha.">

<"I dig, I dig and dig and dig.">

A whisper <"I I find youths. I find younglings. They... they all..."> Tears flowing from her eyes she stops as Vista wraps her arms around her and Le'Shar buries her face into her shoulder sobbing.

"I... I appologize for bringing up such memories" says Director Piggot. "Please, take as long as you need."

Almost twenty minutes pass until Le'Shar stops.

"Le'Shar... we don't need tokens to see if someone is good. We look at thier actions. You haven't tried to cause trouble. When you first met Vista you could have left her there in the alley to die. You didn't. When the Merchants came to the warehouse you were staying you could have left her behind and escaped. You didn't and fought against them. When we came you could still have escaped. yet you stayed for Vista who was hurt." Miss Militia said. "You are a good person. I would be proud to have you with us."

Le'Shar sniffled.

<"I... I alone. No want be alone. Want tribe. Want Family. If... if you think me worthy I would join you Tribe.">


	22. Protectorate interlude Armsmaster

Aegis, Gallant, Dragon, Director Piggot, and the whole of the Protectorate were in a large conference room six days after Le'Shar had met with the director. "Now that everyone is here, lets get this done" said Director Piggot. "You have seen the recordings of Le'Shar's meeting and her first power testings. Armsmaster, what are your impressions?"

"Wait. I thought she only had four different forms. When did she gain the fifth?" Asked Assault.

Armsmaster replied "I was escorting her to the Rig for power testing as we can do proper Shaker testing there better then the facilities at the PRT building. I elected to use the boat and midway to the Rig's dock she asked me to stop, took off Dragon's translator and dove overboard. I and the two troopers with us looked around for several minutes and didn't see her until she breached the water jumping over the boat like a dolphin. She had changed forms and had light blue fur, with a white frill around her neck, cream colored finlike ears, and a blue fin and ridges from her head down her spine to her tail which had become fishlike and stands four feet ten inches tall. Her facial features had become more feline and she has black eyes. She swam to the boat and was yelling 'New Gift. Is Gift of Water!'". He paused and said without a smile. "She did seem rather excited."

"We got her back onboard and tested her new gift at the Rig. Officially her 'Gifts' make her a Shaker with a Blaster subrating. She also has a Brute subrating rating with her Changer aspect, which seems to have an effect on how powerful she is over all, balancing somehow with her Brute and Blaster ratings compared to her Shaper ratings She also has enhanced senses in all of her forms giving her a Thinker 2 rating and is faster then normal giving her a Mover 2 rating."

According to her, the 'Gift of Stone' which she does not have yet makes the user very strong, but they have no Blaster rating beyond throwing something and a minimal Shaper effect. She said they could alter things made of stone but that it could take a great deal of time for small changes and much more for larger changes."

"At any rate her new form makes her a hydrokinetic, Shaker 5, Blaster 4, Brute 4, Mover 2, 6 when swimming. She can breathe underwater and has no known depth limit. When testing she was able to use her water shaping abilities continuously for a little over half an hour. From what she said new gifts use more essence and practicing them makes them become more efficient using less essence for the same abilities and sometimes allows her to figure out new uses for her abilities. She said she had her ice and fire forms the longest and testing showed that she could keep going continuously for almost six hours each before exhausting her essence."

"When her essence has been drained, she fully recovers after a meal and approximently four to six hours of rest. So far that is the extent of what we know of her biotinkered powers which have the potential, and probability to grow with new 'elements'."

"She has Triggered and from somewhat limited testing she seems to be an anti Master/Thinker. We had Gallant use his emotion blasts and while she was knocked around by the concussion she was not affected by the emotion effect. In addition he cannot 'see' her emotions compared to anyone else. We had Hunch and Eleventh Hour try to use thier Thinker powers on her and both were unable to, even with Eleventh Hour making a stop on the way to New York to personally view her. Hunch has said though that he believes he can use his powers on what she could do and believes she is immune to Master abilities and any effect that targets the mind. Possibly including the Simurgh."

"She is also a Trump, with the ability to knock parahumans out of and prevent them from going into a Breaker state if they are within ten feet of her. Both of her powers are involuntary and are always active, which may make things difficult in combat for any allies with her."  
Aegis. How has she been doing so far with the Wards?

 

To be continued.


	23. Protectorate Interlude Aegis

Aegis looked at Armsmaster. "It has been a bit... surreal" He paused then continued. She has sparred with us and according to Clockblocker and Vista she is a 'cheating cheater who cheats'." All but Gallant looked at him in surprise.

Aegis continued "During one match against both of them at the start of the match she dropped the temperature in the room from around 78 to zero in a couple of heartbeats while making it snow in full on blizzard white out conditions in the fighting ring completely stopping Vista's ability which requires line of sight and as neither she nor Clockblocker normally wear thermal undersuits normally..." Assault started to snicker as he shook his head. "Le'Shar used the low visibility to sneak up on Vista and grabbed her right arm and leg then spun like a top a couple of times and knelt down while letting her go, skidding her right out of the ring on her back. She then got Clockblocker a few minutes later tricking him to use his power to freeze an ice statue she made of herself that she had dressed with her shirt and pants and while he was 'celebrating' she snuck up behind him and grabbed the back of his pants and the nape of his shirt and bodily lifted him up and carried him to the edge of the ring." He smiled. "She set him down on his feet and pushed him out of the ring for the win."

"Overall she doesn't have any training in martial arts or self defense, but as a Brute if she grabs you or hits you, well unless you are a Brute yourself she gets one hell of an advantage and you will feel it in the morning." He rubbed his neck. "Personal experience, even with my adaptive power."

"Kid Win has shown her his lab and she had asked him if she could use some of his discarded metals to make some things." He smiled. "And, no, she is not a Tinker. Apparently she did leave something in the grab bag for someone else." Assault snorted as Battery slapped the back of his head.

"What she did make though... well maybe a bit more on HOW she made them was unexpected. She placed four bricks together to make a rectangle and then channeled her fire energy to melt some iron bits in her hands to drip down into the rough mold to make a rough hammer head. She then made some more bars and used the hammer head to flatten them out and shape them into a broadsword and what she called two small swords. She has not used them yet, she said something about needing to purify them before using them. She also made a few other things as well and has started making some chainmail armor parts."

"I told her that we could supply her with gear but she declined the offer." He frowned. "She said that it was best for those of the Tribe weapons and armor had to be personally made by the wielder. That it was... a creation of one's soul. Ritualistic. She wouldn't clarify beyond that. saying that it just was the way it had to be done."

"What surprised me the most though was when I and Kid Win had come off of patrol and found her sitting outside the door to my room picking the lock." 

"Wait. What?" Said Assault.

"Yeah, she was picking the lock to my room. She had made lockpicks as well as the weapons and armor bits." Aegis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Before I could say anything she asked me how the patrol went while still concentrating on the lock. I asked her what she was doing she said she was practicing. According to her, her Tribe had several chests they used to carry things in and that some had lost the keys to them. To keep using them all members of the Tribe learned to pick the locks on them and kept the practice up for when they found other chests during their travels."

"She said she found the locks here difficult and challenging so she wanted to learn how to open them. Both for when she found a lock that needed to be opened for whatever reason and for 'pranks'."

"Wait. She really said she was learning how to pick lock the lock on your door for pranks?" Asked Miss Militia.

"Yes. And when I told her that such things were not accepted she looked up at me and asked how do you know what your companions can do? I told her that we do not generally accept pranks as reasonable behavior here and she said that a prank was a show of what one can do. That a prank was a test of one's skills in stealth, crafting, ingenuity, and resourcefulness. That if she could pull off certain pranks it showed what she was skilled at and could be counted on to do successfully when needed."

"I resolved to never mention pranks while Clockblocker was in the room with her." Aegis deadpanned. "Although that might already be a wasted effort."

Assault snorted again while Battery sighed.

"Kid Win sent me his scannings of the metal she used and I asked her to send me a sample of her work as it had some unusual readings for iron." Armsmaster said in an attempt to redirect the meeting. "For some reason she seemed uneasy when I asked her."

"I, uh, can explain that." Said Gallant. "After you left she seemed... well anxious and tense. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that you asked her to make a weapon for you. I asked her why that should bother her and she told me that among the Tribe when one asked another to craft a weapon for them it was a sign that they desired to become mates. By using a weapon crafted by another it represented a fusing of their souls."

The entire room just stared at him. "According to her such a request demanded that such a weapon to be made had to be crafted to the best skill possible and she had no experience of how to make a polearm beyond a spear, let alone a halberd, and she was worried that she would offend you with a poorly made offering."

"Add in how she said that you and Dragon seemed to be so close to each othat that you were probably mates already and that having more then one mate was rare but accepted among the Tribes..." He sighed. "She was so relieved when I told her what you ment she sank into the sofa."

The room was silent.


	24. Protectorate Interlude Miss Militia

"There are some problems however" Gallant said. "Two days ago, Kid Win told me he came out of his room after a late Tinkering binge to find Le'Shar curled up asleep against his door. He said she seemed embarrassed when he opened his door and saw her there and when he asked why she was there she told him that she was 'lonely'. And every time we left to go home she seemed... tense."

Miss Militia added "On Wednesday I was in my office doing paperwork overnight and she had knocked on my door and asked if she could sleep in the office with me there." She frowned as she thought back.

It was late and I was surprised when a soft knock came from my office door as I was filling out paperwork. I looked at the doorway where Le'Shar was standing, a blanket flowing from her shoulders to her feet and holding a pillow in her hands. She looked... haggard and worn. I looked at the clock which read 2:39 AM

"{Miss Militia... it be alright I sleep here with you? Please?}" she said hesitantly with her translator.

"Whats wrong? Why would you want so sleep here instead of your own bed?"

"{I... I no sleep well. When sleep have dream haunt. No want be alone. Could sleep here? Please?}" She looked at me her eyes pleading.

"Alright, you can stay. Is everything alright?" I asked as she laid down on the couch.

"{Wards go home. I lonely. No sleep well. Dream spirit wake me.}" she replied her tone low her eyes down.

"She seems to be suffering from nightmares. I'm not sure how bad, but..." She continued shaking her head. "I checked with the troopers on duty at night excepting Thursday when Kid Win stayed overnight and Wednesday night she was in my office, she had slept in the room with the troopers at the nearest guard posts to the Wards room for every night. I'm not even sure if she has slept in her room at all."

Director Piggot said "Is that enough for you to talk about L'eShar's condition, Doctor Yamada?" 

One of the connecting room doors opened and Doctor Jessica Yamada walked into the room and took a seat at the table. "It is" she said and looked around the room. "I had my first meeting with her at 8 this morning and I while I cannot reveal everything we talked about there are some things I can say that I believe you need to know about as it directly affects her mental health."

"First off, you all know about her Trigger Event, the recording of which is on her meeting with Director Piggot last Tuesday." Everyone nodded or said yes. She then continued "After my meeting with her it seems likely that she may be suffering from Survivor's Guilt after watching her sister being killed and eaten and from the death of all the members of her tribe."

"Second is that she mostly likely is suffering from autophobia. From what she has said her species seems to be, at the minimum, empathic with each other. With no other member of her race here, she seems to be using her enhancened senses to keep herself somewhat centered."

"What is autophobia?" asked Velocity.

Dr. Yamada looked at him. "Autophobia is the fear of being alone. She seemed to be anxious and stressed while waiting alone outside my office before the meeting and she became much more comfortable when I came in. At the current moment I cannot emphasize how much she should not be left alone for too long."

"Wait. Wasn't she scheduled to have M/S introduction training today?" said Armsmaster.

"She was. I put her into the M/S cell at 11." said Miss Militia horror suffusing her face.

Everyone looked at the clock on the wall. It read 4:23.

"Go! Get her out of there!" Yelled Director Piggot as everyone scrambled out of the room, silently cursing that they had barely a skeleton crew of troopers on duty as they were still being vetted after the incident on Monday that had resulted in the capture of Coil and two of his moles.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le'Shar sat on the floor a few paces from the door, hugging her knees to her chest her tail wrapped around her waist, rocking back and forth, her eyes wide open staring at it the door, not seeing the dents and smeared blood across its surface or the two claws that were wedged into the jam.

She did not feel the pain in her hands nor did she notice how the blood on them had made her fur and clothes sticky.

Someone would come and let her out. Someone would. They had to.

She whimpered.


	25. Protectorate Interlude Le'Shar

They had called ahead to the PRT trooper on duty at the M/S cells on the way down and he had checked on Le'Shar through the cameras looking into her cell. The view of her, sitting down hugging her legs with bloodstained hands and staring at the door was not encouraging. Doctor Yamada had suggested that it might be best for one of the tougher members of the Protectorate to open the door as there was no real way to tell how she would react.

Assault opened the door. "Le'Shar? Are you OK?"

She looked up at him and said something, a spark flying from the broken translator strapped to her arm. After a moment Assault stepped into the room followed by Battery holding a new translator in her hands, its LED light flashing from yellow to green. "Could you repeat that please?" asked Assault.

"{Who you be?}"Le'Shar asked, staring up at him. He glanced at Battery, then looked back at her. "I'm Assault. This is Battery." he said smiling.

"{Not know you. Know you where mommy be? She tell me stay here she be back.}" Le'Shar said as Assault and Battery shared another look.

Miss Militia stepped into the doorway and asked "Are you alright Le'Shar?"

Le'Shar looked at her. "{Not know you. How you know name?}"

Miss Militia smiled. "Your mother sent me to take care of you. Are you alright?"

Le'Shar stood up wincing as she held her bloodied hands out and looked down at them. "{Hands... hands hurt... why... why hands hurt? Is...}" she looked at the door "{I... I do that? Why...}" Her breathing quickened as her eyes widened. "{Was... was in room.... was...}"

"Le'Shar." Miss Militia's voice was quiet but firm as she stepped to the furry cape carefully taking one of her injured hands in her own. "You are safe. Trust me. Everything will be alright. We will take care of you."

Le'Shar stared into her eyes. "{But...}" Battery interrupted her and took careful hold of her other hand. "You are safe. Come on, lets get out of this room and fix you up, alright?"

"{I... alright. Mommy trust you.}" She followed them outside Miss Militia letting go of her hand and stepping to the side to let both her and Battery go out first, Assault following them.

Armsmaster, Velocity, Gallant, Aegis, and Dr. Yamada were waiting out in the hall. As soon as she saw them Le'Shar drew in a sharp breath stepped behind Battery, peeking around her and said "{They in Maker's armor. Are they Makers? Are they bad?}"

Dr. Yamada laughed and said "Well Armsmaster is a Maker, but he is a good guy. Gallant wears Maker's armor but he isn't one himself."

Le'Shar looked at her "{He not Maker? How he keep armor working? He favored of Maker?}"

Miss Militia said "Well, that is close. He is a friend of a Maker who keeps his armor working. Now come on" she said with a smile. "Lets get you to the infirmery and fix your hands."

Le'Shar looked at her. "{What impfemary?" Not know.}"

"You say it like this. In-firm-ary. It means a hospital or a place of healing." said Battery.

"{Oh.}" They led her to the elevator and stepped into it pressing a button on the wall. 

"{What those?}" Le'Shar asked. 

"Those tell the elevator where we want to go." said Battery as the elevator rose.

"{Is magic? Tell magic room where go?}"

Armsmaster frowned. "Its not magic" he said.

"{It room that move. How it not magic?}" Le'Shar said.

Armsmaster began to reply, then remembered the many conversations he had before with her and sighed. "Never mind."

They quickly got to the infirmary and laid Le'Shar on a large bed after the doctor on duty took some x-rays of her hands and then carefully washed and bound them, placing metal splints on four of her fingers after straightening them into place. The most gruesome injuries though were the five claws that had been ripped out of her fingertips. She flinched and whimpered as they were being cleaned and bandaged though she did not complain.

"Are you hungry Le'Shar?" asked Dr. Yamada.

"{Yes. Much hungry.}" she replied.

"Alright, we can get you something to eat. Some of us will have to leave as we have work to do, but someone will stay here with you" Dr. Yamada said.

"Well, me and Battery had the morning patrol and are off duty. We can stay with her." Assault volunteered as Battery nodded.

"Alright, would you like to get her something to eat?" replied Dr. Yamada.

"Right on it. I'll be right back" replied Assault as he left, Battery sliding into the bed next to Le'Shar.

"Aegis. Gallant. Go to the Wards room and explain to the others that Le'Shar is indisposed and will not be back for tonight at least." Armsmaster ordered. "Velocity, Dauntless, its past time for you to go on patrol. Miss Militia, Dr. Yamada, lets return to the director and update her on what has happened".

After everyone had left the room Le'Shar looked at Battery. "{Is alright I ask question?}"

"Of course sweetie. Ask away." Battery smiled back.

"{Why you not smell like others?}"  
______________________________________________________________________________

After they got back to Director Piggot's office Armsmaster gave a quick recounting of what happened and promised a full report before morning.

"Alright Doctor. What is wrong with Le'Shar?" asked Director Piggot.

"While I am not completely positive, I believe it is most likely her mind regressed to a younger age to protect itself while under the stress of being alone. I don't know how long it will last however. It is probable that she will recover fully after a good night's rest, but she most likely will not remember anything from after she had her... incident if she does. Worst case scenario is that her mental state is permanent. But that has a very low possibility."

"If she recovers how likely is she to relapse?" asked Director Piggot.

"As long as she isn't left alone for very long, she should be fine. But if she has to be left alone... I honestly don't know how long she would last. According to the cameras in the M/S cell, she didn't start beating on the doors until 49 minutes after being locked in. However I saw small signs of stress after 12 minutes of being alone. After her incident... I don't know how long it might take for her to relapse if the same conditions arise. But if she can sense someone near her..."

Director Piggot sighed as Armsmaster and Miss Militia looked at each other.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"-and some people wear different scents given to them by other people who like them. They wear them to show the other person that they appreciate what was given to them and a sign that they love them back." finished Battery as Assault walked into the room with a tray loaded down with food.

"{Oh. So smell different because show love to one else, yes?}"

"Yes. And look. Assault has some food for you." Le'Shar looked at Assault her eyes shining as he slid a bed table to her and placed the tray on it, the scent of fresh food wafting in the air. She reached for a fork then looked at her hands.

"{Hands bound. No can pick up spoon. How I eat?}" she said.

"Well" Assault said as he pulled over another bed and set it next to her and climbed into it. "I guess that means we have to feed you." And he and Battery proceeded to cut up her food and fed her. After she was done, Assault got up and moved the table away. He then returned to the bed as Le'Shar cuddled up against Battery, her head nestled on Battery's shoulder.

"{You all nice. Know you when Mommy come home?}"

Assault looked at Battery and said "We aren't sure. Hopefully she will be back tomorrow, but it might be a bit longer. If she doesn't come back, would you mind staying here?"

"{She come back. Know she will. But I stay if need be. You all nice.}" Le'Shar yawned, then frowned. "{Feel... feel strange. Like... like...}" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath which she slowly let out. As Assault and Battery looked on in surprise, as her blue fur darkened to black, with a dull yellow ring of fur forming on her forehead and upper arms as well as a band of yellow fur around the middle of her ears. Her muzzle became a little slimmer and her ears grew an inch or so longer as they watched. 

She opened her eyes which had turned red with a black oval shaped pupil. "{Is... is new Gift? Is... is Gift of Darkness.}" She looked at Battery then at Assault. "{Is new Gift!}" she squealed and then hugged Assault. She let go of him then turned and kissed Battery on the cheek. "{Is new Gift. Mommy be proud.}"

"That is good, Le'Shar" said Battery "I am sure that your Mommy would be proud. But maybe you should try and get some sleep, alright? You will heal faster when you sleep after all."

Le'Shar snuggled up to her as she giggled. She then yawned broadly, showing off her sharp fangs. "{You right. Am tired. Good night, Memaw Battery.}"

Battery stiffened as Assault looked on. "What do you mean Le'Shar?" she asked carefully.

"{If not already have Mommy, would be happy have you as Mommy.}" Le'Shar replied looking at Battery, her eyes bright.


	28. Protectorate Interlude Le'Shar 2

She sat up and looked around the small tent as her blanket slide down from her shoulders. It was grey and foggy, with a low glow from the embers of the fire in the middle of room to light it, and she heard sounds she thought she would never hear again. Pots and pans being placed in bags. The sound of the cooking fires being extinguished. The grunting and stamping of the pack beasts as they were being loaded with bags and boxes. Voices. Oh, the voices...

She closed her eyes. This... this couldn't be. She opened her eyes and stood up then walked out of the tent. Next to hers was the poles to the tent her parents possessed, the skins of which they were packing away into an old chest they had found during thier travels. All around her her the Tribe was breaking camp and readying themselves for the day's travels. She turned and started to untie the ropes to her tent and stopped at the voice of her mother.

"No, Le'shar. You no longer walk with the Tribe."

"M-mother? What do you mean?" She said as she turned and looked at her parents as they closed the chest and lifted it into the sidebag of a Jaraka packbeast, the rugged lizardlike creature lowing as it was loaded down. They then began to gather the poles and ropes that once held the tent up.

"You no longer follow the path of the Tribe and where we go."

"But... but why? What have I done to deserve this? What have I done to become Outcast?" Le'shar asked in disbelief.

Her father chuckled as he slid the tent poles into the loops of the Jaraka's harness. "You are no Outcast. But where we go, you cannot follow."

"Why? Why can I not come with you?" Her eyes began to tear. "I... I miss you. Miss all of you. Why can I not go with you?"

"Because it is no longer they way of your path." Her father said simply as her mother hooked the last of the ropes on a spur of the harness.

"No. I will not leave you. I do not want to be alone. Not any more." Le'shar said as she turned and began to untie the ropes of her tent. But dispite her efforts the knot refused to budge. She turned and saw her parents and the rest of the Tribe leading the pack beasts away.

"No. NO!" Le'shar shouted as she ran after them abandoning her tent as they left the campsite. But she could not catch up with them when they disappeared into the fog.

She ran and ran but found nothing. She kept running anyway, all the while shouting "Please. Please, I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore." She kept running until she collapsed in exaustion, sweat covering her body, her breathing ragged. "Please..."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She jerked up in the bed covered in sweat the sheet falling away, waking Battery and Assault. 

"Le'shar? Are you ok sweetie?" asked Battery as she sat up.

Le'shar looked at her and swept her up in a hug, weeping.


End file.
